Kyukages and the Rikudo Sennin
by CreedRazerReaper
Summary: Rikudo Sennin is visted by Kami,Yami,Shinigami and is told of what can happen in the future when he says his final death wish. he will become their herald, A third Prototype will come to e KyuKages will be born to either save or destroy the world alongside with the chosen one. Grey,strong,badass Naruto,hina,Ino some what like RTN. Bashing of charaters. Naruto/Harem
1. Prologue:Birth of the Nine

**Justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own infamous

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

Naruto Pairing for now:NarutoxHinataxKarinxTayuyaxInoxYugitoxSamuixAyamexAnkoxShion : SasukexSakuraxTentenxoc other pairings later

Minor Saskue and sakura bashing, civilian council bashiing

_ _**PROLOGUE**_

Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki also known as _**Rikudō Sennin(sage of the six paths)**_ was in the last years of his life, he knew if he were to die the Jubi was to be free and roam the world again, causing death and destruction.

He went to a shrine that was underground, the shrine was big enough for summon to appear. He began to gather large amounts of chakra, he screamed "**Banbutsu Sōzō****(Creation of all Things)". **In his hands red and blue chakra appear in form of flames he separated the Jubi's chakra and form 9 creatures of pure chakra, each creature had tails from 1 to 9. Hago(_**from this point on Rikudo sennin is gonna be called Hago names too troublesome to write and also I'm very lazy to write it every time**_)left the 9 creatures sleeping and went home to spend some time with his wife Hitomi who was pregnant.

Every day Hago went to visit this creatures, to interact and see if they were capable of human intelligence. Big to his surprise the 9 creatures where talking with each other, see this he made a loud cough.

Hello mmm **Biju(tailed beasts)** sorry if I offend you but I really don't know what else to call you. Said Hago who was nervous .

The now named **Biju** were whispering to each other, they were wondering how to interact with the small thing in front of them. The **Biju** with 9 tails step forward.

"**Are you our Otosan?, since you separated us from the Monster you called Jubi and later created us.**"Said the Kyubi

Hago was freaked out,this creature consider him his otosan,hell the creature was right he just created 9 beings who are freaking big, he was happy he has nine kids it didn't matter if they didn't look like him, he created them, but being the **Shinobi no Kami(God of Shinobi) **he didn't want to show them he was scared, hell it hard to maintain his level of reputation without rumors.

"Hehehe, I think your right young one. I would be honor to be your Otosan. Thank you" .said Hago crying

"I think I would give you each a name and a title, what do you think?". Asked Hago

All nine Biju nodded, okay then mmmmm let me think said Hago

Your shall be

**Shukaku, Ichi no Tanuki (one-tailed raccoon)**

**Matatabi, Nibi no Neko (two-tailed Cat)**

**Isobi, Sanbi no Kyodaigame (tree tailed Giant Turtle)**

**Son Goku, Yonbi no Saru (four-tailed monkey)**

**Kokuo , Gobi no Uma no Iruka (five-tailed horse dolphin)**

**Saiken, Rokubi no Namekuji( six-tailed slug)**

**Chomei, Nanabi no Kabutomushi(seven tailed rhinoceros beetle)**

**Gyuki, Hachibi no Kyogyu(eight-tailed giant ox)**

**Kira, Kyuubi no Kitsune (Nine-tailed fox)**

All the Biju nod their heads in agreement to their new names, "so is there anything else you want to talk about or show me?" Said Hago

"**yes otosan there is something we need to show you"** said Kira, all the Biju focused their chakra and poof a big could of smoke cover them. 9 human appeared out of the smoke, all of them where naked , there were 6 males and 3 females.

"PUT SOME CLOTHS NOW,NO SON OR DAUGHTER OF MINE IS GOING ARPUND NAKED" yelled Hago, all the Biju were scared and quickly went to get something to where. They came back and where dress.

_**Couple of years later**

On an afternoon walk Hago is watching the clouds think of what he has accomplish in his life. He stop the wars that were destroying millions of homes and leading to the destruction of small cities and the little evidence of the lost era, he stop the creature known as the **Jubi(ten tails)**,he spread the knowledge of Chakra, he separated the chakra of said creature and created the 9 Biju, who he consider his sons and daughters, he had two sons who were powerful and had great control of chakra. What else could he do now, "I'm just an old man", suddenly he in front of him a blinding light appeared in front of him.

**Celestial Courts**

"**He has arrived, its necessary for him to know what his actions are leading to, he needs to find the chosen one"** said Kami

"**But how is he to find the chosen one, ****Kono Yo no Kyūseishu (the savior of this world)**** doesn't even exist"**said Yami

"**You mean Kono Yo no Kyūseishu hasn't been born yet I have seen somewhat that chosen one is to born far in the future, there is only one way we can stop the destruction and death that is going to happen"** said the shinigami

"What the hell is this place" said Hago

"**Choose your word wisely mortal, this place is the celestial courts, where Kami, Yami and I the Shinigami decide over your mortal world **"said the Shinigami

Hago was shitting himself, he just insulted the place where 3 of the most powerful beings live, he started to bow and kiss the ground.

"S s sss sorry youuur almighty beings" said Hago

"**Jajajajajajajaja you mortals are funny, but your right to fear us, but we need your help Hago**"said Yami

"Oookay , it what may I humbly help you? "said Hago

"**in your death, your death would lead to chain of events that would lead to the destruction of the world or the peace, your eyes would be a factor, it can either be the end of us or help us" **said yami. Hago was nervous; he was hearing that everything he worked for his whole life could end because of the power his eyes hold.

"So you summon me to kill me right? So I don't or rather my eyes don't cause harm right?" said Hago

"**no we cannot kill you rather it wouldn't matter if we killed you, the scales of balance are already shifting, the time will come where your decision would lead to the path of darkness or light, we cannot interfere with mortal affairs directly but you can" **said Yami

"how can I'm in the final days of my life, I'm not as powerful and strong as before" said hago

" **you can by becoming our herald, you would be our indirect form of preventing the end of days,you will have to find the chosen one, you will walk the earth and find the ****Kono Yo no Kyūseishu**** and train so he or she can prevent this from happening** said Shinigami. Hago was speechless, he can prevent his actions from causing the end of days, but that would mean he couldn't be with his family broke his heart knowing he wouldn't be there to great personally his grandchildren, play with them. But it had to be done, if he didn't take action there wouldn't a future for them.

"…..so ..what do I have to do?" said Hago

"**you will have to seal the Rinnegan from appearing in your sons, we will prevent the eyes from appearing until the chosen is born, Here my words Hago the eyes will appear when lightning strikes with the aura of death, hatred, loneness, love and loyalty appears"**said Shinigami

"**this will start with your final wish that you will give one of your sons Hago ,one of your blood will be the cause of this destruction, another would be the cause of peace"** said Kami. Hago nodded at this, but was also containing his tears, his own blood will could be the cause of such despair. "How can I choose if it would lead to this" said Hago sobbing

"**follow and listen to your heart Hago…..until we meet again"**said Kami

**Path of dirt(Future elemental Nations)**

Hago was between thoughts and crying of what the deities told him, of what's to come in the future .His descion of his final wish would mean the future of the world

_**Days Later**_

In his death bed laid Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki , the first wielder of the **Rinnegan****(****Saṃsāra Eye)** and perhaps the last one. Hagoromo's ultimate wish was to establish peace across the world, but it was a goal that would never be achieved in a single lifetime. Knowing this, he chose to entrust his strength, dream, and legacy to his two sons. The older son, who inherited his "eyes" (his powerful chakra and spiritual energy), believed that power was the true key to peace. The younger son, who inherited his "body" (his powerful life force and physical energy), believed that love was the true key to peace. On his deathbed, Hagoromo chose his younger son to be his successor. Overcome by bitterness and envy, the older son fought against his brother, beginning a war between them. Their feud has continued on through their descendants: the Senju clan and the Uchiha clan.


	2. The Gathering: Iwa Part I

**Justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

_**The Gathering Iwa part I**_

**Elemental countries **

**12 years before Kyuubi Attack**

On the rocky path there is a hooded figure walking at a slow pace as if enjoying the view, no on this man's head is going the plan that has been set in motion by the three deities of the celestial court. It been a while since he has seen them. They told him to start moving north to Tsuchi no Kuni**( land of earth)**. It started to get dark, Hago was entering a small town at dawn, he was tired, and he was hundreds of years old but had the appearance of a 50 year old man. Perks of being a herald of the gods.

Upon entering the town he saw a couple of genins from **iwagakure(Village Hidden by Rocks) **talking and looking with hatred at a young boy who had black hair and brown eyes. The boy was wearing a red kass(conical straw hat), fingerless gloves and a black gi with sleeved seemingly torn off (**like adult hand but without the armor and white cloth that covers his ears and hair)** he had an iwa head band protector around his neck. He looked beaten up and on fumes like he hasn't eaten or drank in days.

"i dont know why he have to be around that guy" said iwa genin 1

"he stinks and silent, he such a creep, darn that mission was hard, my chakra is low and im hungry" said iwa genin 2

"Well now that i took that freak demon's money we can go eat "said iwa genin 3

The three genin were walking towards the so called demon and sent a powerful to the boy in the gut, while he was bent down in pain the other two punch him the ribs, there was a loud crack, the punches that, he received where chakra infuse. The genin spitted on him and whispered to his ear "thanks for the money stupid demon hahaha" then they gave him a kick on the head, causing him to lose conscious. The genin left and went to a bar to get drunk.

Hago was watching this. He was beyond pissed, how could those kids older than that 9 year old beat him up, steal his money and spit at him and then later call him a demon, to his eyes Those three genin were the demons not this innocent child. Other reason that he was beyond piss was that even he wanted he couldn't get involved, he needed to get into to iwa without drawing attention to himself. If he would to attack the iwa genin he wouldn't be able to get in the village incognito.

After seeing that the genins were gone, hago went rushing to the boy's side. He was barely breathing; the ribs had punctured his lungs. He was spitting blood. Hago's hand started to glow green. The chakra around his hands started to get sharper. Hago pierce the boy's skin so he can get the ribs out of the lungs. He started to relocate the ribs and started to close the holes in the lungs. Hago saw the boy was still not breathing. Hago went behind the bog and started to press his hand on his stomach. The boy started to vomit the bit of food he had with blood.

The boy started to breathe normally he open his eyes to see in front of him a man with spiky white long hair part of his hair made him look like he had two horns. His eyes were sky blue, he was wearing a black long sleeve shirt, with a gray pants that went to his ankles with black sandals, he had a wood cane (like master roshii from DbZ), an old looking kassi hanging from his neck.

"What is your name young one?" said hago

"Myy nnnammee is Haaan sir" said han, who was very frighten of see this man in front of him, even if this man looked old he could feel the power of this said old man lowing from him, the power was enormous. Something inside Han was telling him to run as fast as his little feet could carry him but something else was telling him to stay.

"Well little Han i hope you are feeling well, you gave little old me quite the scare, you were barely breathing, ihad to pierce you with my chakra scalpel so i could relocate your ribs that had damaged your lungs. I still have to heal the cuts that you have" said hago with relief that little han was okay

Before he could start gathering chakra in his hands to heal han, the cuts started to slowly close it self. The cuts were slowly be close by red color chakra. It was impossible for a human to use red chakra, only his sons and daughters the biju could produce red sinister chakra. So how could this boy have chakra like the biju, hago look at the boy and could see fear, sadness and hope in his eyes.

Hago was wondering if this boy could be container of one of the biju. Just like he was when he sealed jubi into himself, the only difference was that he produce black chakra for any justu or healing.

" Thank you sir for helping me, but you shouldn't be near me the people will treat you bad or worse iwa shinobi will try to kill you for helping or talking to their weapon and demon" said han. Hago was still shock of what could happen to anyone tjst tried to help this boy. " Han give me your hand i think i may know why your life is miserable" said hago. At this han have the old man his hand and close his eyes and later appear in some of dark place.

_**Mindscape**_

Hago went to look around, the place was dark the only light thay could be seen was of 2 torches that were on the sides of what look like a door of a enormous cage. Han arrived to the dark place, he was scared of all the darkness that was around him. He then heard someone calling his name, he follow the voice and found the old man. The old man eyes were red of all the crying he made, han was confuse as to why old man hago was crying. " sorry..sorry han it all my fault i could have prevented this" said hago

"why is it your fault old man? " said Han

" it is because you have in your self one the biju, you have in your self sealed the gonbi, my son in all but blood, i created them."said hago, crying. Han was processing everything that he was told, he had mix feelings from anger to having a biju sealed in him also for said biju to be sealed to be treated as a thing no a person, sadness for the old man who blamed himself for what happened.

"its no your fault old man you couldn't have predict this would happen, can we meet Gonbi? "said Han

" okay lets go see how dear old gonbi is doing, its been a long time since i seen him mmmm i think a 1998 years since i seen him" said hago scratch his head with a foxy grin. Han's mouth was wide open, he couldn't believe that this old man was that old, either is he tell the truth or he is high or he went through tough interrogation.

As they were walking towards the light, they heard a loud roar and immense chakra was being gather then they heard "**bijudama(tail beast ball)" ** the attack hit right on target but didn't cause any damage to door. Hago and Han started to run towards the the bar door and what they saw was horrible. The gonbi's neck was chain to the celling, its tails were pierced and chained to celling also witha chain around its waist, the gonbi was bleed from is cuts, there was a lake of blood under him.

"**foolish humans what do you want here?, havent i suffer enough from being sealed in you that you have come to rub it in my face? Arrrhhhhhaaaa... BIJUDAMA" **said Gonbi, before the attack could reach anyone, hago raised his hand and absorb the attack, gonbi was pissed this puny human stop his most powerful attack like it was nothing.

**"how did you stop my attack? Answer me human Now!**"said Gonbi

"i stop with one of my jutsu gonbi, it was kind of hard to absorb a **bijudama, **it has to much chakra specifically demonic chakra"said hago as his sky blue eyes morph to the rinnegan. The gonbi saw the eyes and got angry. **"how dare you have those, your fucking bastard, how you dare defile the riduko sennin's eyes, you imposter, when i get free I'm going to step on you like a roach and use a bijudama to wipe you out of the face of the earth" **roared gonbi

Hago wiped a fake tear from his eyes and laughed "you really do care about me thank you"

**"what are you talking about human? This is not a laughing matter" **said gonbi

"its quite alwful that you dont remember me Kokuo, i remember you when you just a small baby dolphin horse hehehe"said hago

**"how do you my name mortal? Only the one who named me knows my name... It cant be cant it?, is it really you tousan? " **said Kokuo

" well who else do you has the rinnegan?" Said hago

**At the same time in Amegakure( Village Hidden by Rain) **

7 people sneeze at thw same time, 6 of them have orange hair and other has red hair, all of them have the legendary rinnegan. "someone most be talking about me, pain, i shall find them and they shall kmow the true meaning of pain" said pain,, while the orange heads nodded and a blue head just shook its head in disbelief.

**Village outside of iwa**

Kokuo was happy for the first time in a long time, his tousan in all but blood was alive right in front of him. **"how is it that you are alive?, by all means you should be dead old man" **said Kokuo, "so you want me to be dead?, well anyway kami-sama, yamisama, and shinigamisama made me their Herald to prevent the end of times, thats why I'm still alive" said hago.

But before kokuo could say something, a massive enegry was felt in the mindscape,... Meanwhile

_**Kaminari no kuni(land of lighting) couple of miles from kumogakure(village hidden by clouds **_

The dock zone of kumogakure laid waisted by a bijudama, bodies were all over the place. A boy with his mother were hiding in a 2 floor house, they were quiet until a kumo shinobi went fly through the wall, he was dead at impact.

The third raikage was sad, seeing his village being destroyed by the **hachibi **(eight tails), but also that his nephew Fukai was dead, as he was the jinchuriki of hachibi, and it had broke free from its seal.

"contain it, dont let it get out of the water, if gets out we will have more casualties "said E (third raikage), his shinobi nodded

They were holding the hachibi at bay, a VOLT member went quickly through handsigns and yelled **Raiton: shichu shibari (lighting release :four pillar bind) **the hachibi was surrounded by four pillar that were shock it with tremendous power even more because being in the water. While being distracted, the hachibi subduing team arrived and started to throw chains at the hachibi, the hooks pierced the skin and was holding it down.

The hachibi was pissed at the humans for trying to hold him down, he use all his strength to break some of the chains, but after breaking free another chain pierced its horn, the chain was being a tall man with dark spiky hair, he hand round glasses. The hachibi with all its strength pull its head up and pull the man up and pierced him with his horn. **Raiton no yoroi (lighting style armor) **was all the hachibi heard when he felt his horn being cut out off of him. E appear with a large pot, hachibi recognized the pot to be the **kohaku no johei (amber purifying pot) **that had the ability anyone within in it and also because it was one the treasured tools of the sage of the six path, his father.

At the dock was a hooded figure. Kukukuku "that wass quiet welll i have gathered enough data from the pills, it has such a nice effect on the vessel and its biju" said the hodded figure. You could only see yellow slit eyes as the hooded person retreated to the shadows.

At the top of a cliff was a person wearing a button up white shirt partially buttoned, a plain grey hoodie, a Black lesther jacket with a red tribal desgin on the back, on jis lower body was a plain blue jeans with black boots.

" that was quite the battle.? Wasn't Heller?, did you see the size of that thing? " said the hoodie guy

" shut the fuck Mercer, we have a job to do. And its to find your descendant and teach him or her how to use our power without start a fucking epidemic like in New York " said Heller

" yeah yeah, what ever man, it been a while, we were dead, they brought us back to life, lets enjoy the free time for a while" said Mercer

_**Done**_

_**Thanks for the reviews people and also for following my first story. I been busy with college and family, I'm gonna try to update more frequently **_

_**Also yes i will add Fu to the harem **_

_**Yes i know my grammar sucks lol its been 7 years since i spoken or written in English cuz i was living in another country where i had to speak another language. **_

_**Thanks**_


	3. The Gathering: Iwa Part II

**Justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

The gathering: Iwa Part II.

_**Town outside Iwa**_

_**Mindscape**_

"Old man did you feel that?, I think one of my siblings was release and then sealed way" said Kokuo. Hago was having another feeling from the release and resealing of the Biju, he remember this feeling it was of his tools that he made, more specifically it was the had to be the pot, there was no other possible explanation for the release and resealing to be so quick unless they had a person to seal the Biju.

"Yes I did feel it but I also felt the use of one the tools I created, so it had to be the pot that was used or they someone at hand to seal away one of the Biju" said Hago. Kokuo was sad because one of his brothers and sister was sealed away again. He look at the little boy, he wonder if this human was any different from the others. Kokuo went and viewed the memories of this young boy. He was disgust of the treatment that Han hand endure, the beatings that he received to make him a loyal weapon, the names, having to sometimes starved. The only good thing he has seen was the grandson relationship that Han with the Tsuchikage Onoki of Both Scales and his daughter Miko and the owners of a bathhouse, where he did part time job to gain some money to live off of before he became a shinobi and also his best friend Roshi and he thought as an older brother.

"Han, who is this Roshii fellow you talk about?" Said Kokuo. Han was confused as to why the Biju would ask about his onii-san.

"He is a friend who I met in the forest, he help me train to be a shinobi when I couldn't understand the teachings of my sensei. Even if he is 3 years older he helps me and from there I saw him as my brother." Said Han.

" hahahahaha, that's quite ironic that you see him as you older brother, boy" said Kokuo. Han was pissed, even if he was bigger than he won't let him make fun of his feelings towards his older brother. "What's so funny horsey? He is my brother and protects me we he can, I won't let you insult him and my feelings, you dumb horsey" said Han.

"I would let that comment slide you gaki, I'm laughing at this situation because Roshi there is the jailer of my brother the Yonbi (four tails), that's why I find this funny and ironic. You would later have to find him so we can make a link between your two mindscapes so I can talk with my brother, also this would allow you to talk we each other through a mental link like Biju and its container can do" said Kokuo.

"I will see you later sochi, we have to leave before the Iwa shinobi come back." Said Hago.

_**Real world**_

Han was happy that he made a friend and had learn the truth about why was he treated harshly, he had to thank the old man for tell him. He also was sad because Onoki-jiji didn't tell him why was he treated that bad, his trust and respect for jiji was low, he wonder if Miko and the owners of the bathhouse knew about this and if they did why they didn't tell him. He couldn't believe that the people he trusted the most would betray his trust and that a person that he just met had gain his trust.

Hago at the boy and could see in his eyes that he felt betrayed and lonely.

" Don't fee said my boy, I know you feel betrayed and lied to about your tenant but maybe they didn't want to tell you so could have somewhat of a normal childhood" said Hago

Han look up to the old man and gave him somewhat of a smile " so old man you want to get into the village to meet Roshi?,we can try when the sun sets, security is more lazy at that time because people want to get home fast and close the gates" said Han

_**Later that day**_

Han and Hago were walking on the dirty path discussing about theirs likes and dislikes, and hobbies and dreams. Hago learned that Han like tofu and to get into hot springs whenever he had the time and his dream was to go to all of the hot springs in the elemental nations and make a guide for tourist and if possible open his own one. Han had learn that Hago like to teach shinobi arts and that would like to establish world peace and reunite the 9 Biju and their hosts and talk with them and give them the attention and love they needed.

At they arrived at the gates of the village they acted as they didn't know each other just that Han had be kind enough to direct and guided the old man to the village

"Halt stranger, what is your business in our village and if possible present an I.D" said the Iwa gatekeeper 1

"Thank you young man for guiding me to the village I would have been lost with out you" said Hago

" yo, Han is nice to see you again, any troubles with d rank missions?" Said Iwa gatekeeper 2

"none omi, just that they were boring, bye " said Han

Meanwhile with gatekeeper 1 and Hago who was telling the gatekeeper that he came to find a jewel to make a ring.

"So you say this is good for 3 hours and it's good quality and you give it for free to me?" Said GP 1

"Yes young man, it looks like you really need it, and also because you look you have problems with her" said Hago as he enter the village

The village was huge you could get lost at any time if you didn't know where you would go. He stares at a huge map in the middle of the street. The Map explained where general buildings and areas could be found. Then he heard a sound and went to the alley that was at his left. Han was to wait for him there so they could find Roshi and speak with him and explain to him everything.

Speaking of said red head, he was by a lake throwing rocks trying to make them skip in the water. He was bored he had finish his C rank mission without any detours and hasn't seen Han all day; he heard from some people that he was given a beating while doing a mission. When he went to where this happen he couldn't find him anywhere. He was worried for his he heard someone shout at him

Nisan!

The person who shouted was Han, who looked really tired and was all dirty and sweaty. But he was confused as to why was there and old man right behind Han. The old man just stood there looking at them with a smile. Roshi greeted his little brother and was pulled to meet and greet the old man who had come with Han.

"Hello jiji-San, thank you for fixing up my little brother from the beating he received from those Iwa genin, anyway what would you like to speak with me?" Said Roshi

"we'll young one, I have to tell you something that has been hidden from you since your birth, it something that links Han with you even more than you think" said Hago, Roshi was confuse as to what the old man was trying to imply, what could be hidden to him but also link Han and himself even more?, where they blood related?, was his father a ladies man and had an affair and was later discovered? Or the other way around?

"come , let's sit down in a circle and let me hold your hand, this way there would a link between our minds and we can have a single mindscape and not three" said Hago

_**Connected Mindscape**_

Around them were three massive gates, each with different designs and environments. The first massive gate was made out iron infuse with lava( like when ghost rider is using His chain but with lava) the edges of the gate were made out of red oak tree, it had seals on the seal on the corners to suppress any action of the Biju. Around this gate were trees of different sizes including trees made by Mokuton( wood release) of Hashirama Senju,around the gate was ponds or rivers of lava, which strangely didn't burn the trees.

The second gate was made out of steel and jewels that were in on the edges of the gate. The area surround was blurry because of all the hot steam and there was a rocky path towards the gate with tall grass at the the sides of the rocky path there were emeralds and diamonds sticky out of the ground and they were glowing thanks to the light the flowing lava was giving off.

The last and final gate was enormous; it was bigger than both of them combined. It was made of pure wood of orchid color around it was made of the strongest metal known to man, adamantium. Or was in the time of use, there we're crack of the wood and had lost part of its color. All the way to the top was a symbol. This symbol was of the eye of the juubi. (The door is like the door that prevents Cronus from begin free in the game Age of Mythology, just that the trident symbol is replace by the juubi eye "good game by the way" ). This gate was deprived of life and light unlike the other two.

"good we are here, the crossways of the mind link, give me a sec boys. Fuinjustu: Kai (sealing arts: release) "

They could hear the sound of two gates being open at the same time. They could hear the it sliding, rotating and the creaking of it finally begin open.

"where the we old man?, what trick is this? You told me to trust you, now let's us go old man" demanded Roshi

" Nisan wait the old man is okay we going to meet some friends, please Nisan hear the old man out" begged Han

" arigato little Han, the bond that you and Han have is of my two sons, the Yonbi( five tailed beast) and Gobi( four tailed beast) both of you are the vessels of my sons, there are seven other than you. I'm trying to united them and train them to be powerful enough to fight the last battle for peace. But I have to find the child of prophecy so we can begin the training. Also I can't start without Kami telling it is the right time" said Hago

Hago told the boys everything that has happen since he talked with the three deity and how he was bestow the title of herald and his mission to find a descendant of his and how when he found the child they would start to gather the 9 buji and their vessels. Both boys were speechless, here was this old man telling them that he was hundreds of years old and that he was the father of 9 most powerful beings in the world the Biju, but that wasn't the most important . He was the Rikudo Sennin, the **Shinobi no Kami ( God of Shinobi) **the real deal, not the Sandaime Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi. this old man was The Creator of the Shinobi Arts, thanks to him. But also that he was the ancestor of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha and their respective Clans and also the Uzumaki their roles were to help Hago find the chosen one and also train the other 8_** Jinchuriki(Power of Human**_ **Sacrifice)**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter would start with the Kyubi attack and the first 5 years of Naruto.

I may write another story with Naruto and the blacklight virus. My idea is that at the start of the chunin exams there is tear in the sky and two beings start fighting and fall in the middle of the stadium right before Naruto and Neji fight. The being is going to be an oc withe the blacklight virus but has knowledge of the elemental nations and has a history with Kyubi.

R&R

Sorry if my grammar sucks

Like opinion for my second idea


	4. The Choice of a Mother

**ustus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

Konoha

5 min before the Sealing the Kyuubi

In the outskirts of Konoha was the most powerful being in the world the Kyuubi a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes, it possesses the upper-body structure of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. It was standing roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument and with a full grown human being smaller than its eye. It roars was powerful enough to cause hurricanes out of nowhere. With one swipe of it tails it was able to destroy half of the train ground 44 aka The Forest of Death but also it chakra was causing trees to grow out of the ground in a instance. You could mistake it as Hashirama's Mokuton.

While this was happening a flash of yellow appeared a couple of feet away from the Kyuubi a man with a small bundle in it arms and behind him a beautiful red head. Said man was 172.9 cm tall, his names was Minato Namikaze, Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man Minato also had jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face His normal attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, blue forehead protector, and blue sandals, he was wearing a short-sleeved long white haori over his normal attire, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage "written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope.

The redhead was Kushina Uzumaki, the wife of the Yondaime Hokage and the mother of the small bundle it his husband arms. She had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair — a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan — with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. She generally wore the same outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress.

As they arrived Kushina could see that there was something wrong with Kyuubi, it was as if it was struggling to avoid attacking them. She saw the eyes of the Kyuubi and they were red as always. But then she notice they three tomoes around the pupil.. it was the Sharingan.

Kushina knew the past between the Sharingan and Kyuubi. How Madara Uchiha use the Kyuubi and controlled it to fight Hashirama Senju, the battle was powerful enough to change the landscape that was around them, which led to the creation of the Valley of the End.

Also it help that Kushina Interacted with the Kyuubi, they were great friends. They consider themselves Sister( yes Kyuubi is a female, before you start saying why a change it gender, let me say the Kyuubi has no gender what so ever in the manga or anime, they refer to Kyuubi as an it or just by species not by she or he). They would have days were they would talk about the stuff they would do with the little boy like what was going to be his first justu to learn, would he said tou-san or kaa-san, what would be his favorite color or he would have a tick as Kushina. So she found it weird that she would try to attack them.

"Minato-kun, the Kyuubi it not in own reason" said Kushina breathing hard and trying not fall.

It was not common for a woman who just gave birth and had one of the most powerful Biju in her gut get ripped of her and still be alive. But she was an Uzumaki which were known for the members of the Uzumaki clan possessed an incredibly strong life force which can both endure and survive most grievous injuries plus incredible longevity. The clan members are also blessed with great recuperative powers, able to quickly recover from extreme exhaustion and mend most injuries in short periods of time.

"I can sense a disturbed in the Kyuubi's chakra, it being disrupted" said Minato while trying to keep his son asleep and avoid for him to cry.

"then the Kyuubi is being held in a genjustu it the only way, the only genjustu power enough is one cast with the Sharingan specially if said Sharingan is of Madara Uchiha" said Kushina who was really tired.

" so it true then or it can be someone from the Uchiha clan that has reach such level with their Sharingan that they can controlled the Kyuubi as Madara did the battle of the Valley of the End" whispered Minato

"Wait what? Madara Uchiha, what does he was to do with this? Said Kushina

"Remember when the hooded person took Naruto hostage and ripped out of you the Kyuubi?, well he said that he was Madara Uchiha" said Minato

"That's impossible Madara Uchiha you be dead, Hashirama killed him even so if my any chance Madara did survive he would older than Sandaime Hokage, you could have killed him when you fought unless is was someone pretending to be Madara Uchiha" said Kushina

"maybe , but we don't have time to find if our suspicion are right, Kushina-chan" said Minato

" alright then we have to prepare the seal, so we can seal the Kyuubi inside of me again, I know she would not want to controlled again, so I have die with her so no one else can control her" said Kushina. Then she heard a cry of a baby. She walks towards her husband and saw that Naruto was in his arms with the **Hakke no Fuin Shiki( Eight Trigrams Sealing Style)** on his little chubby stomach. She started to cry and slap Minato in face hard enough to leave a red imprint of her hand but not hard enough so Naruto wouldn't fall from his arms.

"hhhow cooould yoou use my precious Sochi-kun?" said Kushina while crying and fell to knees hugging herself and blaming herself for not be strong enough to hold Kyuubi in her for a couple of minutes more so Minato could arrived, now she would have to see her baby become a Jinchuuriki.

Minato was rubbing his face of the slap he just receives by his wife. "I'm sorry Kushina but I can't seal it back into you, you would die and I couldn't live with that, you can raise our child, also Jiraiya-sensei told is about the Prophecy of the savior of this world. He would bring a great revolution to the Ninja world for the better" said Minato, he didn't want to help her that he can also be the destroyer of the world.

Kushina was still on her knees crying harder because Minato was in other words was telling him that he was not going to survive the sealing, but also she knew that the Village wouldn't see Naruto as a hero and the elders would try to make him a weapon so they can give more strength to the village. Worse case was that Danzo would try to take Naruto and make him a Root-ANBU, who ever emotionless and try to take power by force and become Hokage. This would led to Konoha going to was with the other nations because she perfectly knew that old war hawk was power hunger bastard because he already had try to take under his wing but Hiruzen-jiji prevented.

Kushina was planning to gain her strength and go to the compound and take everything with her and leave the village with Naruto, so she could train him to defend himself and come back to the Village to enroll to Ninja Academy. She knew Hiruzen would give his support.

Her thought were interrupted by the roar of Kyuubi. As she went forward to stand side by side her husband she saw a small like bed altar on top of octagon stone broken platform surrounded by eight red lighten candles, this was the sealing altar to which Naruto was going to be place on for the duration of the sealing ceremony.

"Kushina get ready, place Naruto on sealing altar" said Minato went through the hand seals quickly Snake → Boar → Ram → Rabbit → Dog → Rat → Bird → Horse → Snake **Shiki Fujin(Death Demon Consuming Seal)** The Shinigami appeared in all it deathly Glory. The deity appearance was of a translucent gaunt specter with a demonic visage. It is much larger than an average human, possessing long, shaggy white hair, from which two red horns protrude, and dark greyish blue-colored skin. It is draped in a large white garments and carrying a set of prayer beads.

Once it was called, the Shinigami hover behind the person who summoned it and wraps his left arm with prayer beads and uttering some unintelligible chanting, and after a couple of seconds a cursed seal appears on its arm.

The soul of Minato is then partially separated from his body and restrained by the Shinigami's hair as it thrusts its arm in the user's chest to grab the soul of its target which was the Kyuubi.

At the user's command, the Shinigami began to perform the sealing by dragging the kyuubi's yin chakra into Minato's stomach, whose stomach was branded with the seal's mark.

As this was happening, the Kyuubi shrank to half its size, but still was more powerful than the other Biju. The Shinigami then faced Minato so he can speak with him.

"**Mortal the deal we made you last for 14 years or for when you child seeks to summon me**" said the Shinigami

"But that why a summon you, to prevent him from having the Kyuubi and as a failsafe" said Minato

"**I know Mortal, but he need to adapt to the power of the biju, also he must become strong so he can protect the Biju**" Said the Shinigami

"Protect the Biju? How, is he the child of prophecy that Ero-sensei told me about? Said Minato within his last moments of life

"**hahahaha Ero-sensei, yes he is but also he has a much major role to play mortal**" said the Shinigami

"But hurry mortal to seal the Biju, your time is running out" said the Shinigami

Well you the sealing is a double-edged as the user's soul is devoured by the Shinigami along the target's both souls end being trapped for all eternity within the fiend's stomach.

Minato the started to being the to perform the seal on Naruto

"NOW KUSHINA PUT HIM ON THE CEREMONIAL THRONE" said Minato as he watches the Kyuubi heading towards them.

As she put Naruto on the ceremonial throne she saw the Kyuubi launch its claw to kill Minato. Golden glowing chains struck out of the ground and hold the Kyuubi down so Minato could keep performing the sealing. But it wasn't enough to hold the Kyuubi down; she was going to attack again but before she could more of Kushina's Chakra Chains started to hold her down.

As she saw she couldn't stop the sealer she decided to kill the object the she was to be sealed within… Naruto. Both Minato and Kushina seeing this launch themselves to prevent Naruto from getting killed. Both of them were impaled by the her claw, as she saw her dear friend almost dying and cry she started to regain control over herself.

Kushina seeing as she was going to die and that her dreams and plans to protect Naruto were vanish she just wanted to speak her last word to her sochi-kun

"Naruto don't be picky, eat lots and grow strong, make sure you bath every day and stay warm. Don't stay up late you need lots of sleep and make friends. You don't need lots of friends just the ones you can really trust. I wasn't very good at it. Keep up with your studies and practice your ninjustu hard. Remember that everyone has strengths and weaknesses, so don't get depressed if you can't do something well. Don't get hooked up with bad girls, find someone just like me or someones, and speaking of the three ninja prohibitions beware of Jiraiya sensei." Said Kushina

"Naruto, from now on you are going to face loads of pain and hardship, be true to yourself. Have a dream and confidence to make it true" said Kushina as she started to cough blood " oh there is so much more I want to pass on to you, I wish I could stay with you, I love you" .

"**Kushina, I sorry, what have I done**?" said the Kyuubi

"it not your fault Kyu-chan, you were being controlled by the Uchiha-teme" said Kushina

"**You're dying and it's my entire fault, how can it be okay? I'm losing someone who I consider a sister in all but blood" **said Kyuubi

"I feel the same kyu-chan" said Kushina

"Kyu-chan I'm going to seal you in Naruto, take care of Naruto" said minato

"**Kushina, I can save you as you have still leftovers of my Chakra when I was sealed in you, you would be seal inside Naruto and have a rebirth inside him, your memories would come back to you as you grow older but you also will lose your son" **said Kyuubi

" how would I lose my son, you thing I would give up Naru-kun's life for my mine?, NEVER" said Kushina

" **don't get me wrong you would lose your son because you wouldn't be his mother anymore, you would be at the same age as he is, that is if you chose this" **said Kyuubi

"I –I don't knnnnow" said Kushina

"Kushina , you would be able to with Naruto as you wanted but only at his age, I know you would lose the chance of raising him up but you will be with him at side and face the challenges in his life" said Minato

"Okay Minato, I would do it to Naru-kun, Kyu-chan do it" said Kushina

Kyuubi went at put her other paw around Kushina and channel her Chakra toward Kushina as she was being sealed inside Naruto as the seal would suck her inside as she was being give her chakra so it would think it was one being and not two that her going inside Naruto.

Minato was finishing the sealing for his wife and best friend. His use his blood to make another seal on Naruto wrist and like that Minato pass away to the Shinigami's Stomach

While he died the barrier went down. Hiruzen went toward his successor's body and saw him hold Naruto in his arms, but he couldn't find Kushina's body anywhere as if someone took her, which would be impossible because no one got out of the barrier when it went down.

At this he that she was erased from the face of the earth by Kyuubi. He bent down to grab little Naruto. He walk toward the gate of Konoha and saw his Shinobi look for any survivors, taking care of the injured and burying their dead

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sorry for the delay, got some personal issues, writer block and a hole bunch of ideas of Naruto FanFic

Sorry for my grammar


	5. Council Meetings

**justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

_**Council Meetings**_

It been a moth since the Kyuubi attack, everyone was working together to get their life's as normal as possible. It just wasn't the same; people still had vision of the Kyuubi attacking them again. The Sandaime Hokage seeing these visions were affects his civilians and shinobi, he sent them towards the Yamanaka Clan compound so the clan head Inoichi could block or suppress the fear they had and the memories of seeing their love ones die over and over again.

As he walks back to his office, he heard a cry. He had a faint smile on his face. He calmly walked to the door and opened them, to see a little baby waking up from his morning nap. He gave the child a small smile, he went towards to a small cabinet and made some warm milk for the chibi Naruto to drink and fall asleep again. He was preparing to announce to the council the events that had occur that tragic night one month ago.

Timeskip-2 hours later

Hiruzen was walking towards council meeting room, he was carrying chibi Naruto, who was wide awake and playing with Hiruzen's goatee and started giggling. He later approach the door open it, he enter and saw that most of the council members were there, as he enter everyone started to take their seats. As they sat down all the gazes where direct to the bundle that was in his arms.

"Hokage-sama what is that you are carrying there in your arms." Asked Hiashi Hyuga, who was the Clan Head of the Hyuga Clan.

"I will answer that question with what I have to say in this meeting today Hiashi, until I finish you may speak" said Hiruzen

"As you all know Yondaime went to fight the Kyuubi, sadly I have to say rumors of his demise are true. Before he die saving the village, he sealed the Kyuubi in a newborn and here is that newborn that Yondaime ask to be seen as a hero and for what he contains, his name is Naruto Uzumaki the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune" said Hiruzen

The room was silent from what their leader had just told them.

"KILL THE DEMON WHILE HE IS WEAK" said one of the civilian council

"He should die, kill him before he gets his power comes back" said other council member

As he said that KI was flushing throughout the room and made both council members go to cardiac arrest from seeing different scenarios of their deaths, some soil themselves and others fainted from just the KI that their leader was pushing towards them

"SILENCE, THE BOY IS THE PRISON, IF HE DIES THE KYUUBI WILL JUST COME BACK AGAIN AND FINISH WHAT IT START A MONTH BACK AND NOONE WILL BE ABLE TO HOLD THE BIJU BACK SO IT CAN BE SEALED AGAIN" said Hiruzen

"Troublesome, fools don't understand that the boy is the only thing and person stopping the Biju from attacking once more, anyway and his parents?" asked Shikaku Nara

"They are dead and until he is older, he will be told who about his burden and his parents" said Hiruzen

" Sarutobi give me the boy, I can protect him from the village, I know how he will be treated, I can make him a weapon for the village, by doing this it can prevent him from be kill by the village and shinobi who hold a grudge toward the Kyuubi" said Danzo

"NO DANZO, YOU WILL NOT TURN HIM INTO ONE OF YOUR MINDLESS ANBU LOYAL TO YOU, HE IS A HUMAN NOT A DEMON AND NOT A WEAPON, HE WILL DECIEDE IF HE WASN'T TO BECOME THE SWORD OF KONOHA AND BECOME A WEAPON LIKE THE REST OF THE SHINOBI OF MY VILLAGE AND WILL BE TREATED WITH RESPECT AS THE REST OF THE SHINOBI FORCES. THIS MATTER WILL NOT LEAVE THE COUNCIL ROOM UNDERSTAND?" said Hiruzen

"Yes Hokage-sama" said the council

At this being said, Danzo was planning how to get Naruto under his thumb "_I will have the boy come a weapon for the village, more precise my weapon and to become Hokage, the village will despise him and when he reaches his breaking point, I will be there to pick up the pieces and make him to my own image and weapon" _thought Danzo

"To make this clear, all this is consider an S-rank village secret, spread the word and you will be torture and sentence to death, now leave" said Hiruzen

**TIMESKIP 1 week later**

The council was gathering for their weekly meeting, the council consisted of the Shinobi side, which were the Clan heads, Inoichi Yamanka of the Yamanka Clan, Tsume Inuzuka of the Inuzuka Clan, Shikaku Nara of the Nara Clan, Choza Akimichi from the Akimichi Clan, Hiashi Hyuga of the Hyuga Clan, Murakamo Kurama from the Kurama Clan, Shibi Aburame form the Abruame Clan, Fugaku Uchiha from the Uchiha Clan.

Also there was the elders which were Hiruzen's teammates and "trusted "friends", Danzo Shimura the _**Shinobi no Yami (Shinobi of Darkness)**_, Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokada. Also there was the civilian Council. Also there was the Civilian side of the Council of Konoha. There were 11 members of the civilian side of the Council. Some of who were Teuchi Ichiraku , Ichigo Haruno(_still don't have names of the rest of the council_)

"we are gather here as the Council Of Konoha for our weekly gathering to discuss matters of the village from both Shinobi and Civilian aspect, please discuss in a formal matter and discuss your opinion on the matter." Said Hiruzen

Everything was going fine until someone ask a question of a certain boy and his status, everyone was silent to the question and to see who would respond and what would happen.

"What about the Jinchuuriki, where has IT been staying" asked Danzo in a monotone voice. As he ask the this question, the Civilian Council started to scream for the death of boy, so who saw his value as a weapon demand him to be sent far way for training and then imprisonment until necessary release to fight their battles.

"SILENCE, as for your answer Danzo he has been staying with me and the rest of the Sarutobi Clan, until his future is decide or adopted wishes to adopted him" said Hiruzen. The Civilians were muttering who would want to adopt the Demon Child while others were plotting how to prevent someone from adopting the child, because in their great logic a demon doesn't deserves to be happy and should suffer the feeling of lacking love ones as they were experiencing right now

" he should be turn into the weapon of Konoha" said Danzo while in his mind saying "_become my weapon you soft heart monkey_"

"no he will not become a mindless weapon like your root, your train makes your root emotionless and loyal only to you, it's his choice if he wants to become a emotionless weapon or a weapon that protects the village with his very heart and soul" said Hiruzen

" I will like to adopt him and take care of him until he decides to enter the shinobi program and joins the shinobi ranks or he until he becomes a legal adult" said Tsume

"I will also like to adopt him, I always wanted a son and understand his burden" said Murakamo, who fully knew who Naruto was, as he was a friend of Kushina all thanks to his wife you was help by Kushina in and out of the Academy and was also helping in developing a seal to prevent the Kurama bloodline from harming the user and those around them.

"we the civilian council will not allow him to be adopted, as it will give more power to which ever clan adopts him and also he falls over to our jurisdiction as he is a civilian" said Ichigo Haruno as the rest of the Civilian Council minus Teuchi, who was friends with Minato and Kushina and also his best costumer at his restaurant.

"Silence, we shall vote for yes or no adoption" said Hiruzen, as he said this all the Shinobi Council and Teuchi vote yes while Danzo and Civilian Council vote no

"The Council has spoken, as of now Civilian Naruto Uzumaki will be placed in Konoha's Childs Haven Orphanage until the age of 18 or enter the shinobi program and ranks

-Sorry for the lack of updates, been busy at school , my other story will be updated later because i lost the copies of the next chapter. sorry for this chapter being short, it because of lack of time.

Also i will post a new story named the Non Uzumaki Ancestor it will have prototype related material. it will also contain my own original Character his name will be Menma Dante Uzumaki or Menma Dante Mercer Uzumaki, it may also contain heller as a last name , it really dont know.

as of now Im entering to my finals for this semester at college. Thank you

Rate and Review. feed back is welcome, sorry for poor grammer.

Ja Ne


	6. Bonds and Friendships

**justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"_**demon thought"**_

_**(my comment)**_

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

_**4 years after Kyuubi Attack**_

_**Konohagakure**_

It been 4 long years since the Kyuubi had attack the Konoha and the death of their beloved Yondaime Hokage. The village had suffer a major cripple to their shinobi forces , since they lost 45 percent of ninja which included death, crippling to the point of not able to produce chakra to perform basic ninjustu, genjustu, taijustu and kenjustu to shinobi combat level, and mental trauma to where they decided to resigned from the ranks. The village had suffered in its economic background but that change thanks to the Civilian Council with the Merchant Guild had managed to pull the economy back. This caused a power shift in Konoha's Council, as now the Civilian Council was always present in the Shinobi matters; this caused a rift in the council from the Shinobi side as they couldn't make their own choices without interferences from the Civilians.

The Civilian Council was slowly gaining more power than they ever had before, which was a lot because the Civilian Council was created by Tobirama Senju who at that time was the Nidaime Hokage. He created the Civilian Council as a means for the civilians of Konoha to have a voice in matters of village that will effect as a whole, as the civilians were the ones who were mostly in charge of the trading goods to other villages without any hostility. They also provided most of the goods that the shinobi used from the metal for the weapons, paper for explosive tags, scrolls and furniture and ninja equipment.

The Civilians started to this and thought that they were the rightful rulers of the village and that the Hokage was to listen and follow their orders. They started by lowering the Ninja Academy requirements of entry, adding unrelated classes, changing the curriculum and lower the test difficulty for the Genin Exams. This family members and friends from the Civilian Council to become Shinobi and gain more power and influence but also to go against the Sandaime hokage's law of the Kyuubi. It allowed them to go and hunt the child and hurt him and not be caught as the ninja that weren't present were loyal to the Civilian Council.

Said child was in Konoha's Orphanage been lock in a tiny room under the stairs of the said place. The little room had a light bulb that sometimes did not work and if did work the lady in charge would cut the power to the little room. Naruto for a bed had stacks of newspaper and ripped cloths. He was a black t-skirt that had the will of fire in front of it in red and red shorts. On his feet he was wearing a pair of black torn sandals. On top of his shirt he had a black hoodie with orange strips around both arms, it also had the white Uzumaki crest on his right shoulder ( _he doesn't know what it means, to him is the white whirl circle_).

Naruto was not having a good day at all today; he never knew what a good day was at all for him those days never existed. He had to do chores around the orphanage that were the matrons and her coworker's responsibility. These chores went from scrubbing the floor; gather the dirty cloths of every one, making a basic breakfast that consisted of eggs and toast to eat and to drink coffee or tea for the adults and juice for the children. He was watch at doing the breakfast by the matron. He was making the eggs fast as it was already late; he went to the counter to pour the coffee to mugs and tea to the cups. As he went his shoulder bumped at the egg carton and drop the 2 eggs that were left.

The matron saw this and grab a piece of bamboo that was flexible, rush towards Naruto and pull his pants down and started wimping him with the bamboo, she then started to wimp him of his back and start to scream at him.

" YOU WORTHLESS BRAT, CANT YOU DO ANYTHING RIGHT? , I GIVE YOU A ROOF AND A WARM ROOM FOR YOU TO SLEEP, I GIVE YOU FOOD FOR YOU TO EAT AND THIS HOW YOU THANK ME YOU LITTLE SHIT" said the Matron

"i-iimm S-ssorrrry, I d-d didnntt me tooo" cried Naruto

" GET OUT HERE YOU DEMON BRAT, I CANT STAND YOU , GET OUT NOW!" scream the Matron

Naruto went limping to the his little room under the stairs, open the door and quickly gather the few possessions he had like his ramen bowl that his sister figure gave him before leaving the orphanage a year ago, her name was TenTen, she was adopted by a blacksmith and weapons user. It was black with red patterns. He cherishes the bowl as it was the reminder that someone cared about him. He grabbed his black tinted goggles and left.

It was a rainy day for Naruto; he could be more gratefully for the rain as it provided him a water source to drink. He pulls his hood up and started walking towards the gates of the orphanage. He started walking aimless through the streets of Konoha, he didn't have nowhere to go, nobody to trust, yes he had TenTen but he could not let her get hurt because of him. He remembers the last person to help was beaten up by the other kids at the orphanage by orders of the matron.

Naruto was thirst since he woke up today, he tried sticking his tongue out and aiming his mouth towards the sky but water he drank was not enough to satisfy his thirst. He walked towards the corner of street and turned to his left. He found a puddle of water that big and deep enough to drink from. He bent down and cupped his hands to drink the water from the puddle on the street.

Little did he know that he was begin wash by 2 men who were friends from matron, said matron had requested to look for the boy and bring him back to the orphanage because the Sandaime would vist tomorrow and look for the kid. The Hokage was giving a lot of money towards the orphanage where Naruto was, he wished the boy had a good education and the right diet for when he decided to join the ranks of Konoha. Little did the Hokage know that most of the money was going towards the Matron who used for herself and friends and family, leaving Naruto with barely enough money to eat.

The two men were to bring Naruto back by any means necessary, they knew that even if they were caught by the civilians, they wouldn't say anything because they would find out who the kid was when they gave a closer look and also they could easily say he escaped from the orphanage.

" Suke let's get the kid now before the ANBU notice he isn't at the orphanage anymore" the other man

"Temaru relax we have enough time, lets show the gaki what the consequences are when he gets us in trouble" said Suke

They walked towards Naruto who was given them his back as he was drinking water from the puddle. Naruto saw their reflection on the surface of the water but it was late as he got a kick on his back and fell on the puddle. Suke grab him from his hair and punch him in the stomach. Naruto spit blood and water on Suke's face; this made Suke angry and threw Naruto on the ground. Temaru then kick Naruto in the ribs several times. Naruto was getting angry, he didn't understand why Suke and Temaru were here when he got kick out of the orphanage.

" hurry up Temaru we need to take him back to the orphanage so when the Hokage comes he will give the Matron the money for the kids needs" said Suke

At hearing this Naruto got pissed off, he ignored the pain his body was given him, he moved his hands towards the puddle and grab a handful of mud and threw it towards their face to give him a change to escape. He was not going to let them bring him back to the place, he hated with a passion; he had just got this freedom and now they wanted to take it way for a couple of ryos that were meant for him but didn't receive any.

Lady luck shined on Naruto as his aim was true and hit both men in the face with mud. He got up and started to run with a limp on his right side from where he was kick. Naruto pulled his shirt and hoodie up from his right side and saw that his right side had internal bleeding and that his rib was almost piercing his skin. He remember that the previous matron Nono Yakushi who taught him a bit of medic justu before she left and never returned, one begin to channel chakra through his body to cure any injuries. As he did this he started to feel pain, the pain was from his bones being mended but also for the lack of Chakra Control he possessed. The Justu was chakra consuming but also had a high toll of the person body for the person who used it did not have the necessary chakra they would die upon healing their wound. Naruto closed his eyes from the pain and bit on his sleeve so he wouldn't bit on his tongue from all the screaming, little did he know his right side started to glow black and red faintly.

_**Nighttime (Konoha Streets)**_

Naruto had passed out for a couple of hours from using **Nama no Chakurahiringu( Raw Chakra Healing)**, he dusted himself off and got up, it was dark already and he was thankful for it as he blended with the shadows and darkness. He went past a street and saw a little girl maybe one year or two older than him long brown hair that reached her waist, she had brown eyes and was wearing a purple shirt with a midnight blue shirt. Next to her was a man of average height with black hair, he was dress as a chef.

Both of them were surrounded by three men. One of them had in his hand a pocket knife and was holding the girl and threating to kill her if he didn't had over the money for establishment protection. Naruto seeing the girl scared reminded him of his suffering at the orphanage. Naruto looked for something to hit the man with, he found a metal pipe and grab it to smash the guy's head with it.

Naruto had allow the father and daughter enough time to escape from their assailants. Naruto told them to run, as he did this Naruto tackled one of the men that was trying to chase them to the ground but as he turn over he was punch in the face by the remaining man. Naruto was about to be stab by the man until said man was hit behind the head by a frying pan by the father of the girl.

" thank you little boy for saving my little girl from those creeps, I could not imagine what my life would be if I lost her.. she is the remaining thing of my dear wife" said the man

" h-Hai chef-san it was the right thing to do" said Naruto

"Hai Hai arigatou ... gomen what is your name?" said the man

" ano its Uzumaki Naruto chef-san" said Naruto

Ano my name is Teuchi Ichiraku and this is my love and joy Ayame" said Teuchi. These begin said naruto's stomach started to growl loudly. Naruto blushed from embarrassment for being hungry with this two.

" ano Naruto-kun would like to eat some of tou-san's ramen?" said Ayame with a shy voice.

" no thank you Ayame-san, I wouldn't like to be a burden for you tonight" said Naruto as he turned away and started to walk but was stop was Ayame grab his hand and gave him the unholy and terrible puppy dog eye no justu.

" H-hai Ayame-san I will accept your kindly offer" said Naruto

_**Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant **_

Naruto, Teuchi and Ayame arrived at the small ramen restaurant just in time to open for the night as it will generally bring more people to eat. Ayame started to put the stools and chairs down for the customers that would arrive to get some ramen. Naruto seeing this started to help Ayame, Ayame saw that Naruto was limping a bit to his right and also saw that he had a bruise on his face. She quickly ran to the inventory room to get the first aid kit and some ice packs to help the bruise go down.

Teuchi arrive back to the front seeing Ayame taking care of Naruto, he couldn't help but smile at seeing the two children bond but also was sadden that he couldn't be there for Naruto when he need it to as he was prevented by the council decision to adopt him but also the new matron would not let him see Naruto at the orphanage by coming up with some lame ass excuse that he was either sleeping or doing his duties. Teuchi went to make some Miso Ramen for Naruto.

**30 min later**

Teuchi came back with a bowl of ramen for Naruto to eat. Naruto smelling the heavenly aroma of Ramen quickly went to the front to start eating the Holy and Sacred Ramen (_ holy music in the background with light was if going to heaven_). He started to eat devour the food and ask for more.

As he finished he notice that he didn't have enough money to pay Teuchi for the food. But Ayame came up with the idea of Naruto helping and possibly working at the ramen restaurant to pay for the food and have a little of extra cash.

_**One month timeskip**_

It has been a very changing month for one blonde Uzumaki; he started work around the ramen restaurant by cleaning the tables, bowls, dishes and the floor. He also started to learn how to cook and have a healthy diet to which was difficult as Naruto had re-found his addiction to Ramen. It took two weeks to get Naruto to eat vegetables and other food besides ramen.

Naruto also found to gardening intriguing and started to learn how to cultivate some of the necessary ingredients for the dishes that Teuchi would cook, this help Teuchi save some ryos on the market. It was later found out that Naruto had a green thumb for it. He also became great friends with Ayame. They would cook together. Teuchi had start to teach Naruto how to use and control his chakra because he would unconsciously release chakra to his feet and hands which was resulted in Naruto getting stuck in a tree for an hour and have his fist stuck a wall.

After these accidents Teuchi decided to teach Naruto how to use chakra as he once was a shinobi but after a fight with some Ame-nin his chakra paths were damage to the point where he could barely use Chakra but thanks to _**Konoha no Namekuji Tsunade-Hime (Konoha's Slug Princess Tsunade) **_who was skilled enough to fix his chakra network but he couldn't use chakra like normally he did. He could only perform low level Justu. He was discharge from service as he couldn't be of use as they were still at war.

_**One Year later**_

It has been a year since Naruto left that place of misery and pains, one year since gain two precious people in his life, a year since he learned how to use chakra. He also made friends with the newly named _**Konoha no Kori no Joo (Konoha's Ice Queens)**_ which consisted of Kurenai Yuhi, Anko Mitarashi, Hana Inuzuka and Yugao Uzuki. Naruto had avoided being found by the Hokage and ANBU thanks to his instincts and tips from Yugao who was in the ANBU and also gave him the heads up. Naruto was bored and saw that Ayame was busy so he went to the park.

"Ayame-chan I going to the park for a bit, I will be back" – Naruto

"Be careful Naruto-kun, don't forget to put your hoodie on" – Ayame

This being said he put on his black hoodie to prevent civilians and shinobi alike to see his sun blond hair and his whisker marks which were hidden by the hoodie shadow. He slowing walked towards the park, he was busy remembering how he met the ice-himes until he heard a cry and groan. he saw three kids pushing and hitting a girl his age. The girl had white pale skin , white with a tint of lavender eyes with no pupil and blue midnight hair in a hime cut, she was wearing a kimono with a red flame attach to her left arm. Naruto got angry how they dare all three of them bully a girl who isn't trying to defend herself, he saw himself in this girl as he was treated the same at the orphanage. He quickly grabs a stone and threw it at the bully who was insulting her. He went and push the other kid in the face but he was caught in a headlock by other kid and was held still so they could punching him in the stomach.

" look weird eyes your boyfriend came to save you, pathetic " said boy#1

After they finish beating Naruto up they left, the little girl went to check if her savior was alive and also to know his name. she got close and pulled his hood down and saw his face, he was cute and look adorable with his whisker marks. Mental she screamed KAWAII at look at his face. Naruto started to open his eyes and was met with the most beautiful eyes he was ever seen.

" did they leave you?"-Naruto

"H-hai are you o-okay?"- the girl

" Hai , why they were picking on you"- Naruto

" because of my eyes and my clan"- girl

" you are eyes really pretty to make fun of and what clan are you from?"- Naruto

"from the Hyuga Clan"- girl blushing like a ripe tomato

" name's Naruto Uzumaki, nice to meet you Hyuga-san"- Naruto

" A-ano my name is H-hinata H-hyuga"- Hinata

" nice to meet you sunny place" -Naruto


	7. Awakening, search for the third: Part l

**`justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"**_demon thought"_**

**_(my comment)_**

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

_**Two weeks after Park Beating**_

Naruto was busy learning the tree walking exercise so he could control his vast chakra reserves. He already had mid- genin to high genin chakra control, proof to It was that he could produce a **Bunshin no Justu( Clone Technique) **half dead and half alive unlike last time they look ghostlike version of him. He could last two hours on tree walking with his previous control without blasting or slipping from the damn tree, now he could last 4.5 hours until the same thing happen.

Naruto got to know more about Hinata, like how she had the same addiction he had for ramen but for cinnamon rolls , how she like flower pressing and learn how to make medicine with her mother Asami. That day Naruto had gain a new friend in the Hyuga girl. he also learn that her birth day was on December 27, which was week away so he tried to learn how to bake cinnamon rolls as birthday present for her. With Ayame's help he was able to learn and bake the rolls correctly for Hinata. The problem was how to give them to her as he was not allowed to enter the Hyuga Compound and be near Hinata, as her father didn't want her to near the Demon Brat.

**Hyuga Compound**

Hinata was happy today was her birthday and was going to celebrate with her sister Hanabi, cousin Neji and uncle Hizashi, but also because she could go see Naruto while choosing her gift with her mother. She quickly disposes of her pjs and went running towards the bathroom to take a shower. As she finish she went to the dining room and sat down to it with her family.

"Good morning tou-san, Kaa-chan, Hanabi-Chan, neji-nisan, oji-san"-Hinata

"Good morning Musume"-Asami

"Good morning Ane-chan"-Hanabi

"Ohayo Hinata-chan" – Hizashi

"Good morning Hinata"- Hiashi

They started to eat breakfast and talking about how their day was yesterday and what they were going to do today. When everyone left except Hinata and her mother, Asami went and sat near Hinata to talk with her

" Musume what do you want to do on your special day?"-Asami

"A-ano get some ice cream and see a movie and buy a plushy (_and also go see Naruto-kun and Ayame-Chan)_"-Hinata

"so just that eh, so my precious daughter doesn't want and go see a certain blonde whisker hooded boy at a ramen restaurant?"-Asami. At this been said Hinata started playing with her index finger and swirling them together while having a massive blush that would make a certain redhead Uzumaki jealous of the color.

" A-ano I-I don't n-no w-what y-you m-me K-kaa-chan" –Hinata

" ah my dear little Hime you can't lie to me, I have seen how happy you are when your with him and how get all shy and timid and start blushing. We can go see him without your father knowing"- Asami

Hinata quickly hugged her mother really hard "Arigatou Kaa-chan"-Hinata

_**Ichiraku Ramen Restaurant **_

The sun shined greatly on the village of Konoha, it was a beautiful day. The shine was welcome by the majority of the village except for one whiskered blonde who cursed the sun for shining on him, he sat on his bed and stretches and yawns loudly, and he walked the little kitchen in so called kitchen. His so called kitchen was made out of a portable stove, a mini fridge that sometimes worked and sometimes it didn't a small window, a sink and a small table with two chairs.

Naruto remembered how he got this Apartment a week ago, he was better out in there near the forest where he was learning how hunt and survive on what he was growing on the ground. His so called apartment would usually get trashed so he never left anything or brought something of value. He hated living in this piece of crap

_**Flashback no Justu**_

_It was a sunny day that shined on Konoha; everyone was busy with their morning activities. The Yamanaka Clan was busy take care of the flower beds and opening the Flower shop and the Mind Therapy Clinique. The Inuzuka were busy walking the nin-dogs, cleaning the kernels, opening the veterinarian and going to the pet shop to work. The Aburame Clan was busy helping the bees make honey and gathering the silk that was produce from the silkworms, beetles to sell for expensive clothes. The noble Hyuga Clan well they were being stoic pricks with a stick up their ass, well most of them. The Uchiha Clan were brooding silently in the shadows and thinking about how powerfully and might their 'Godly' eyes were. The Nara Clan well was busy being lazy ass or taking care of the deer herd. Danzo was busy thinking for the good of Konoha how he needed to get the Hokage position to protect it from its enemies which were ironically made by Danzo and his Ne ANBU Division. The Sandaime Hokage was busy battling his greatest enemy and arch-nemesis and unholy creation in the elemental nations paperwork._

_**Hokage Tower**_

_Sarutobi was busy fighting his enemy all week long but today he had defeated the beast before it came back. His head shifted both ways seeing if the coast was clear and quickly and quietly like a little mouse he pulled his Icha-Icha book..mmm his crossword book of pleasure. While he was reading he failed to notice an ANBU appear in front of him._

"_..."- ANBU_

"_Mina-Chan you naughty girl, that can wait for later...Holy shit, Weasel report"-Sarutobi_

" _Hai Hokage-sama, Target has been located at the Shinobi Merchant District sir"- Weasel_

" _good it's been a long year since we been looking for him, still the question as how he evaded Anbu squads searching for him but any way bring him here now before anyone starts asking about him"-Sarutobi_

"_Hai Hokage-sama"- Weasel_

_Weasel got up from where he was and quickly shunshin in flock of crows leaving crow feather and shit in the office and also a very unfortunate crow trying to get out the office but failing miserably at crashing against the window._

_**Ichiraku**_

_Naruto was busying opening the place so when Teuchi-oji came he would just start preparing the noodles to start serving some ramen and also to get the first ramen bowl. Naruto started cleaning the floor and tables, he place the chairs in their places. As he was going to throw the garbage out he felt someone was behind him, with the training he received he pull out a kunai and threw it. the sound of being imbed to someone or something never came ._

" _Naruto Uzumaki, your presence is required by Hokage-sama right now"-Weasel_

" _W-what the heck, I thought you were behind me and got hit by my kunai"-Naruto_

"_If I were a mere civilian than yes I would have die but as you see how I'm dress it shows that I'm an ANBU"-Weasel in a stoic voice_

"_Any how here is your Kunai, keep practicing your speed at drawing the kunai and throwing it when doing a quick motion as your aiming is off"-Weasel, then giving him the kunai back._

_**Hokage Tower**_

_Weasel and Naruto had arrived at the entrance of the tower; they quickly entered the building and headed up the stairs to get to the Hokage office. Naruto had never seen a building with some many photos on the walls, it had from people, buildings, words, battles. Both enter the office without saying a word to the secretary as she already knew it meet business._

_As they enter they saw the Hokage doing the paperwork, he look like a well-oiled machine repeating the same actions one after another. That was until he stopped when he felt weasel and Naruto stopping in front of him._

"_Hokage-sama, Naruto Uzumaki is here as required, I will take my leave"-Weasel_

"_Hai Weasel, thank you for doing so you may leave at once"- Sarutobi_

_Sarutobi pulled his pipe out of his robes and lit it up with a katon justu and started to smoke his pipe and knowing the headache he was going to receive from this conversation with Naruto._

"_Now Naruto where have you been, I been looking for your for almost a year and when he had a lead on where you were located you would start running and disappear for a week"- Sarutobi_

"_Why do you care? You never bother to come and see me for a year, the last time I saw you was when I turned four and then you never came, and for running was because I DON'T WANT TO RETURN TO THAT STINKY PLACE"-Naruto_

_This shock the ANBU that was hidden in office to protect Sarutobi and said person also, as far as they knew Naruto ran always from the orphanage after hitting a kid and later spat on the matron._

"_I'm sorry but I been busy running the Village Naruto-kun after all I'm the Hokage, but why do you refer to the orphanage like that, I know you ran after hitting a boy and spitting on the matron but you shouldn't say that"-Sarutobi_

_Naruto was shock at what the old man just said, the matron said he saw away after hitting a kid and spitting on the matron. He knew it was a damn lie. At this Naruto started laughing slowly like a crazy man. The Hokage and his ANBU were concerned for the boy as started to laugh and started to unleash KI without knowing._

" _Oh my Kami how stupid are you old man?, are you that old that people think of you to be an idiot?"-Naruto, this shocked the Hokage and the ANBU at hearing such vocabulary from a six year old. " I didn't run away, I was kick out by the matron after she beat me up…after that I was walking around aimless through the streets when I found two of her friends and heard that she wanted me back, at first I was happy because she forgave me for breaking some eggs but then I heard that you were coming and she needed me so they could get the money you always sent to which I didn't know until that day"- Naruto._

_Sarutobi was piss off that his own people would have the guts to lie to him in the face and still have the face to claim the money that was for Naruto's basic needs and tutoring and spend it for their own greedy needs. But also he was grateful that Naruto had got kicked out as he could keep an eye on him and protect him from his rival and old teammate Danzo the War hawk also known as __**Yami no Shinobi**__. He knew Danzo will try to get Naruto into his Anbu NE division._

_**Flaskback no Justu Kai**_

Naruto smirk at what happen to the matron and her friends, they were brought to village's plaza and had their hands crushed by sledge hammers for still from the Hokage and lying to his face. They stilled had to play the amount that they were given plus interests for 4 years of lying and also interests on how long they took to get the money back. All the money would go to Naruto. He quickly started to make some eggs to eat so he could go and start working at the restaurant. After eating he quickly put his hoodie on and head out to work.

_**Hyuga Compound**_

Hinata was walking with her mother to go get her presents and spent some quality time with her mother. As they were head out to the shopping district they were stop by one of clansmen.

" Asami-sama,Hinata-sama good morning both of you and also happy birthday Hinata-sama, where are you heading today?" Said Ko

"ah, Ko-kun we are going to some shopping, viewing, eat some ramen and go to the park"said Asami with a smirk, causing Hinata to blush a bit at eat ramen part.

" I will go with you Asami-sama" said Ko

" that won't be Ko-kun, don't forget I was on ANBU forces before a became a wife and mother." Said Asami

" H-Hai Asami-sama, I hope you have a nice day with Hinata-sama" said Ko

At this being said, Asami and Hinata started walking towards the populace. Everyone started to great and bow to the Hyuga Matriarch and Hyuga Heiress as they walked the streets. Asami was disgusted by this, you may wonder why she was like this, it was because of how they treated Naruto. Over the year that he met him, she found that he was beaten up on his birthday, was kicked out of stores, rip-off on what he brought, at night they would try to 'show him his place' . she was angry that she couldn't do nothing to protect her friends son. She knew that if they knew about his parentage that would try to suck up to him, try to gain access to the clans funds by marriage and strip him off his money.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was finishing washing the dishes from the last order, his break was about to start so he quickly dispose of his apron, his hairnet and his hat. He went to the oven to check on his cinnamon buns that he had prepared to give Hinata as a present, he hope she liked them. Naruto went to bathroom to wash his face and hands. When he came out he saw Hinata and her mother coming towards the restaurant. As if Lady lucky was looking at him, the timer of the oven went off but also the Hyugas were distracted by an old lady offering them stuff animals. If Naruto would keep his attention on them he would notice that Hinata got a blond blue eyed fox stuff animal before it was sealed away in a scroll by her mother.

Naruto quickly went to get his buns out of the oven and arranged them in a sun form with an image of a chibi Hinata drawing on top of it. He turn around and saw Hinata entering with her mother.

" Hello anybody here?"-said Asami look around for anyone

" A-ano kaa-san maybe they are busy buying ingredients for ramen"-said Hinata with a sad smile as she was hoping to see Naruto

"maybe your right Hinata-chan, well we will come tomorrow then if possible"-said Asami with a smile as she could see her daughters sadness at not seeing Naruto

They started to walked towards the door to leave when Naruto and company jumped out of the counter

" HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA-CHAN"- they shouted, with Naruto running towards Hinata giving her a hug to cheer her up.

" THANK YOU"-said Hinata with tears flowing down her pinked cheeks that were turn red from being hugged by Naruto.

As they talking about how their day was so far and what she was going to get for her birthday and also eating a small caked that Ayame brought. Naruto grab hinata's hand and drag her towards the counter and jump behind it and disappear behind it just to appear moments later with a the platter that contained the buns that Naruto baked.

" ano, Hinata-chan ,I made this for you and I hope you like them even if they are not from your favorite bakery"-said Naruto with a smile and his eyes looking elsewhere

Hinata without thinking quickly rushed towards Naruto and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Hinata being Hinata quickly step back and thought what she just did and fainted. Naruto was red and quickly followed Hinata as he also fainted.

_**9 months later**_

After constant fights and hostility between Kumo and Konoha, they had finally gotten to agree to a peace treaty between them to stop the bloodshed. Kumo was sending their head ninja Ao to proceed with negations in Raikage's name. Ao had other plans for the treaty as he was planning to kidnap an unmarked Hyuga an take he/she to Kumo to be put on a breeding program so Kumo could gain the **Byakugan( White Eye) **and also gain the knowledge of any weakness of dojustu so they could use it against hyugas from Konoha. His orders from the elder and civilian council and some from the shinobi council were to take two four man squads to assist in getting the Hyuga. His plan was to leave one squad at the valley of the end and wait for the package to arrive and run towards Kumo. The squad going with him was to keep an eye for any Konoha-nin heading his way. All of the nin were to wear stealth cloths and unmarked head bands. They also had a backup plan in case they encountered enemy nin, Ao is to give chase at the kidnappers and fail on purpose at getting the Hyuga back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was heading towards his hideout by the near woods of the Hyuga compound so he could visit Hinata while staying hiding for the next couple of days to come. Naruto had in his had a storage scroll with basic provisions that could last for a month and also a first aid kit. Naruto quickly approach one of the trees, he move a patch of grass with dirt and went down the hole and put the patch were it was. He turns the switch that was on wall and started walking towards a metal door with a spiral graved on to it. He channel some chakra to the spiral and it start to spin until in turn white and the door opened.

Naruto had found this underground bunker when trying to hide from the villagers. He ran towards the forest and saw a boulder that next to the tree, Naruto approach the stone and saw an opening under it so he squeeze himself into the hole and stayed there for three hours. He found about his clan and how power they were once, he also found that this bunker was connected to the Uzumaki Mask Shrine and that this was once Mito Senju or Mito Uzumaki's personal study and getaway place. he found Fuinjustu scrolls, gold ingots, diamonds, and Uzumaki heirlooms. He also found basic books for reading and writing and Fuinjustu. He also found scrolls on how to learn to track, hunt and to know what was edible to eat from hunting and gathering.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ao was heading towards the park to get in contact with his inside man to give him more information for the plan to go without any problems. He sat on the bench and saw the children play, while he was waiting a man sat on the bench behind him.

" it about time you got here"-said Ao

" good things happen to those who wait Head ninja-san"-said the Man

" enough chit chat, is everything in place for the extraction?"-said Ao while eating some dango

"yes it is, the Uchiha Police Force will have their routes changed, giving you a clear path towards the target. I will give you their route and times they take, if you get caught with this information you will not speak of an inside man, if you do I will kill you."-said the man

" how will you kill me? If I'm capture I will probably be sent to the I&T department which you don't have access to _Uchiha-Sama_ , if you wondering how I know you are from the UPF it wasn't hard to know as everyone bow to you when you got here, also you will have to be some of high rank and prestige for them to bow, it's that right Fugaku Uchiha"-said Ao while Fugaku was angry that he was found out and left. Fugaku went to any alley and disappeared in swirl appearing in front of him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Nightime: week before 6 year of the Kyuubi attack**_

Naruto was heading back to his hiding spot when he saw someone dress in black and a face mask covering his lower face holding a sack that was moving. He thought that it was a hunter that grab a prey alive and that was going to sell it alive, until he saw the man taking his upper cloth and taking face mask off and started to put flak jacket and a Kumo head band. He saw a lavender eye from a hole in the stack and putting a finger out to stretch the hole to see better. Naruto saw this and thought that the eye color was familiar to him and thanks to the moon light he saw better and recognize it as Hinata eye color as the hole got bigger and you could see a glimpse of midnight blue hair.

Naruto quickly grabbed a rock and threw it towards a tree that was to the far left of Hinata, while it distracted the man he went towards the sack and press a finger towards his lips and motion Hinata to be quite and open the sack and saw Hinata face all red with tearing running from down her cheeks. Before Naruto could hug Hinata to make her feel safe Naruto was picked up by his hoodie and hold to eye level "well look do what he have hear a little brat trying to play prince in shiny armor to the rescue,… well if I will be damn it looks like we have the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, I think we hit the jackpot boys"-said Ao as four more men arrived at the scene.

" We should take them both, with this Konoha won't have any leverage against us as we will have possession of their Jinchuuriki while having two of our own."-said the mask-nin

" your right F, we will make the brat forget any of this an making him loyal to Kumo"-said Ao

" Hai, but I think it will be easier to convince him as our spies say the kid is treated harshly by the his village, if we can make him leave with us we won't have that much trouble with Konoha"- said F

" I don't give a crap out his life just what he is worth and that we can ma…"-said Ao as he was kicked in the jewels by Naruto.

Naruto left the man with his hoodie in his hands and grab hinata's hand and started to run towards his hiding space as he found out that it had some protection barrier seals on it when some closed the door and also it had some exit points in the Village and outside the village. Naruto was still trying to process what the other man said to the Kumo-nin,_ looks like we have the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki_. He tried to remember where he heard that term. But also how was he tied to the Kyuubi, it was dead, it was killed by the Yondaime Hokage but then it hit him in the gut, the term was he was a human sacrifice as he was the Kyuubi's prison, vessel, container.

Everything fell in place, the harsh glares, the insults, the whispers behind his back, the beatings, the unfair treatment, the Hokage always coming to see him once a month of every 2 to 3 months. While this happen Naruto was kicked in the gut my the Kumo-nin, Hinata rush to side to see if he was all right.

" you fucking brat I'm going to kill you, I don't care if we can't take the Kyuubi to Kumo at least Konoha won't have you holding it back and it will attack you damn village like 6 years ago."-said Ao who had his squad behind him. He started to perform hand signs and shouted **Raiton: Sandakyattosurasshu( Lighting Release: Thunder cat Slash) **at this a cat appear and ran towards Naruto and growled while sending a slash towards him.

For Naruto time went slow as he was seeing that he was about to die for real this time and that he will lose Hinata-Chan forever even if he survived. He started to feel hatred, anger, sadness at everything that was happening to him. He wanted power to protect Hinata and not lose her. He felt his eyes burn like hell, like someone was trying to take them out. Chakra started to leak out of him, he started to cry blood from his eyes, as if my logic when combining colors his normal blue eyes started to bleed and turn metallic purple and rings started to appear around his now small pupil and three faint tomoe on the first ring. As if been controlled and have done it already Naruto raised his right hand and shouted **Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)** .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thanks for following my story and the few reviews I gotten. I will answer your reviews:

**Ulquiorra Schiffer 007**

**Well I know Kyuubi sounds like a male in its original audio but have you heard narutos voice in the Dub English for the games? It's a woman who is naruto's voice, she is the principal that appear on the Disney show Lab Rats. The incest is not like direct incest, Naruto will lose any blood tie with Kushina that make him her son, he will still be an Uzumaki, if possible a full blooded one because you rarely see full blooded Naruto who has access to Chakra chains.**

**Also I would like to expand to the chakra chains to make it possible for more variants like it being a ring for the Green lantern but with making crazy stuff like a damn plane, boat. He will be able to make a sword or a shield or armor, think of it like Susanoo but on a smaller scale but only weapons and armor pieces.**

**Thanks for the Favs and follows I hope for more reviews please.**

**Also someone sent me a pm for Tsunade to be on harem, One I don't really know how to get her in it, as Im going to make Naruto leave with Kyukages for a new village. Possible scenarios could be he uses ying-yang release or Kyuubi chakra to make her younger and she leaves with him (like where she is her little brother or she gets mate mark and de ages to the age and body she shows on anime or she gets Blacklight in her. If this dosnt work I will just let her fault Naruto for Kushina's "death" or think whats best for the village and banishes Naruto from the village. I'm still not clear on the aspect.**


	8. Awakening, search for the third: Part ll

**justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"**_demon thought"_**

**_(my comment)_**

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

I don't own Jumper

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.

* * *

><p><strong>Previoulsy<strong>

_For Naruto time went at a slower pace, seeing that he was about to die for real this time and that he will lose Hinata-Chan forever even if he survived. He started to feel hatred, anger, sadness at everything that was happening to him. He wanted power to protect Hinata and not lose her. He felt his eyes burn like hell, like someone was trying to take them out. Chakra started to leak out of him, he started to cry blood from his eyes, as if my logic when combining colors his normal blue eyes started to bleed and turn metallic purple and rings started to appear around his now small pupil and three faint tomoe on the first ring. As if been controlled and have done it already Naruto raised his right hand and shouted __**Shinra Tensei (Heavenly Subjugation of the Omnipresent God)**__ ._

* * *

><p>Ao and company were crashing towards the trees. Ao quickly pull out his tanto and started to slash the trees and debri that was coming towards him. He quickly back flipped and put chakra on his feet and used the tree behind him as a plank and jumped forwards towards Naruto. He started to channel Raiton chakra to the sharp side of his tanto and slash towards Naruto, but the attack was stop by a dome of blue Chakra<p>

"Kaiten" said Asami as she started to spin at incredible speeds releasing chakra to protect Naruto and her daughter. Ao switched place with a wooded log as shatter it bits. "Ao we lost Ryu!, he was hit by your attack"- said F. Ao charged forward to attack the Hyuga Matriarch who dodge the attack but was graced on her arm by the electrified tanto. She fell to her gentle fist stance "you are in my field of Divination **Hakke Sanjuni Sho (Eight Trigrams Thirty-two Palms)" **she started to close his chakra network for a while and to make time to get Hinata and Naruto out of danger, because if she use anything 64 or 132 she would give time and an opening for them to take Hinata and Naruto. As she finished she went quickly towards Naruto and Hinata. But she didn't notice that Ao got up and went to stab her with his tanto. She heard Naruto scream "Asami-san look out" as he got up to run. Asami got thrown to a tree, she tried to get up but she was too late as saw Naruto been run threw by the blow that was meant for her. The blade went through his chest. Blood started to flow from his mouth which held a smile. He was smiling as he knew that he protected someone that he cared about and also that his pain and suffering was coming to an end. It will be the last time he will see those glares, hear those insults, and feel the stabs, kicks, punches, smell and taste awful food and his own blood but also that the Kyuubi will be back and it will be payback time.

Hinata watch as she best friend who she gave her first kiss and crush was stab in the chest by the man's blade. Tears started to flow from her face as she saw Naruto spitting blood and turn around to see her with a smile on his face._ 'why is he smiling, his dying, why Naruto why you could have live longer… why die for me? I useless, father trains Hanabi-chan more saying" you are a disgrace to the Hyuga Style, your weak, you foolish shy girl, your weak; letting that disgraceful brat save you by defeating those pest in the park"' _thought Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>Island Turtle<strong>

The landscape was beautiful and at the same time creepy, with its enormous forests that were bigger than those **Hi no Kuni **that was hidden by the enormous spikes stick out of the soil that was on top the tortoise shell giving the island a horrifying feeling from seeing the island from afar. It was peace and quiet until birds started flying scared. The reason was that deep down the island was a temple that had many structures, headless Bodhisattva-like sculptures and murals depicting the Biju on the giant walls. This temple is known as the Tailed Beast Temple. Inside the temple was a chamber known as the Chakra Isolation Chamber which made it impossible to detect chakra beyond the walls. In the chamber were three chakra signatures, two feeling the same but one felt hot and other like moisture and steam. The last one felt like the both of the previous ones but also like nature itself. This was none other the Hagoromo Otsutsuki the legendary Sage of Six Paths. It had been almost 18 years since he meet the boys. Han grew to be a strong and tall young man, he still had his straw hat from when he meet him but know he had full body armor with a furnace. But Han as he grew started to hate mankind in general as he still remember how he was treated but also that how foolish they were as Han held a powerful being they expected him to go and fight for them. Roshi hadn't change at all, he was just more serious than before, he grew to have bonds with Han and Hago to the point of considering them his Brother and grandfather/father.

Hago was watching as Roshi and Han where reaching their respective 4 tailed state version 2 of the Biju Cloak as they were trying to use the Biju Chakra for longer times and not feel the pain of their skin peeling off when entering that state of the Biju Cloak. As Hago was busying looking at them he felt a powerful chakra coming from faraway, it held the same feel as his. This made him have a faint smile. The child of prophecy has finally awakened. He just needs to train Han and Roshi until they could reach full Biju transformation to find the child and help him in his path to achieve peace. But then he felt the chakra disappear as fast as it appeared, that only meant that the child was either killed, or his chakra sealed away. Hago really wished it meant the latter.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Forest <strong>_

_**Mindscape**_

Naruto was on the floor smiling, he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. His blood started to spill on the wet surface that he lay upon, slowly the water turn to an ocean of blood. You could smell the blood from miles away. The smell went deep to into the mindscape, the smell and the now warm blooded water had awaken the sleeping beast, the Kyuubi had finally been awaken from her slumber, she could feel the her chakra been taken away quickly. She look around and found that once more she was sealed again into a human but not just any human, an Uzumaki, this Uzumaki been her friends son.

She started to remember everything that had occur the sealing happen, from kill Minato and Kushina, to trying to kill their kit to offering Kushina a second chance to be with her son but also lose the right to call him her son. Kyuubi had used what was left of her chakra to change her DNA, as she would have to enter the seal and be reborn again inside the seal, she would be the same age as Naruto. The change happen because the Chakra was used on high dosage that no Jinchuuriki could with stand as it equivalent was going from 1 tailed version 1 to the 9 tailed version 2 cloak; because the strain was unbearable as she had to burn the skin but also Kushina rarely used her charka or enter into any Jinchuuriki forms. This caused for rapid cellular regeneration to occur from her Uzumaki Blood but also to sync with the regeneration that came from the Kyuubi's chakra.

Kira started to look for Kushina as she remembers the past events. She look around everywhere around her enormous cage but couldn't find her until she heard a small yawn above her, she looked up but didn't find anybody until she felt something moving on her head. She finally noticed that Kushina was on her head sleeping. Kira smelt the metallic aroma that comes from blood, she took Kushina into her paws to check if she was alright, she had not a single scratch on her person but still she thought "_**where does this smell come from if she doesn't have a scratch on her"**_ until she remember that if Kushina was with her than she was in her kits mindscape. She quickly took a mediate pose to see the boy's memories. What she saw she didn't like, how could the village treat the kid so horribly after given such a burden to carry, how could the old saru be so stupid to tell the people about Naruto being her vessel and being so dumb to trust the village.

Kira kept seeing his memories to se what else happen to make her awaken with the smell of blood, she feared that the boy had start to mindless kill everyone but that thought stop until she saw him taking the blow meant for Asami. Kira quickly started to pump her chakra into his system so he could start healing but it was already too late. The light start to fade from his eyes, the mindscape started to crumble, large cracks started to appear on the walls, ceiling and floor. She was sad and scared, sad because she couldn't fulfill her promise to Kushina, and that she couldn't protect the boy, she was scared because she felt that she won't be coming back from this one or it would take centuries to reform and she would forget the bonds she made the last couple of years.

Her thoughts came to a halt when she saw red and black tendrils appear from the cracks and stuck to them as if it was spider webs. The tendrils started to head towards the boy. As it arrived to where Naruto was laid down, it lifts him up and went into his body through the injury that he had. The injury starts to close in a blink of an eye. His body started to change; his once bright blue eyes turn to icy blue. (Like 47 from hitman absolution). His hair starts to gain red streaks on them. He gain more muscle on his body, he lost some baby fat, and he grew a bit as he was rather short for his age. As the change stop tendrils burst out of his body as they attached themselves to pipes around him, the pipes started to glow blue and red orange until they shifted to crimson and black with a faint hint of purple.

Kira was speechless at the events that happened in front of her, she couldn't believe what happen to him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Forest (real world) <strong>_

Something broke inside of Hinata, long gone was the shy timid girl who let anyone treat her like trash, she got up and went to attack Ao but before she could do it the air around them start to feel heavy around them as massive ki started to pour out of naruto's body. The ground started to crack around naruto. Hinata watch as her suppose dead friend got up from the floor, she could hear bones crack from his body. She started to feel light headed as the ki start to make her faint. Before she could close her eyes she saw naruto lift the man and say "you dare harm the only person who has become the light in my darkness of my short life for that i shall end your existence you piece of shit". With that she fainted.

* * *

><p>Naruto started to wake up from what he thought was a sleep but then started to piece everything together, he told himself it was impossible because he was killed and right now he was alive and breathing. He heard someone running towards him, he turn his head towards the noise and saw Hinata running but this Hinata was not like the one he knew this one was ready to kill no longer being the shy timid girl he knew. He turn to look at what she was running towards to, he saw that it was Ao with a devilish grin on his face. Seeing his face Naruto got anger as he remember that they wanted to take Hinata to Kumo to turn her into a breeding stock to give birth to Byakugan wielding children for Kumo. Naruto let his Ki flow out of his body and roll around the forest making every living creature stay still. Naruto slowly got up from the ground still spilling blood on the grass, his bones started to crack and mend at alarming speeds so they could adapt to the new muscle tissue and body mass. He turns towards Ao with an evil smile that would make pedo-chan proud<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Rice Country<strong>_

In a dark room several feet underground was a tall pale figure surround by subject tanks that contained several snakes. Said figure sneeze hard " Someone must be talking about how I inspire them to instill great fear Kukuku" said the figure as his long tongue twitch, he started to sing I will survive out long while shaking his hips; said song inspire him to achieve immortality. He tongue twirl and by accident smack his second in command on his butt said person " Orochimaru-sama it's not time for that!, yet"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Konoha Forest<strong>_

Naruto smiled at the man in front of him and says "you dare harm the only person who has become the light in my darkness of my short life for that I shall end your existence you piece of shit "this being said Naruto sent his fist towards Ao's stomach going straight threw it. Naruto felt something telling him to concentrate on his fist, as he did that he started to consume Ao. Pain was the only thing Naruto could think of as he felt his head pulse rapidly and his body started again to evolve, his bones started to turn more dense and absorb the metal in the his blood fusing it to his bones, he sight started to shift between light grey and white, dark green, red orange and normal. His body started to shift between Ao and him fighting for dominance of the body, it stop shifting in Naruto. His clothes started to repair its self as well as his wound in the middle of his chest. His cloth change a bit, his black hoodie now had a leather jacket on top of it with a red spiral in the center with wing like things at its sides, on the sleeves were two red bands going around, on his hands were crimson fingerless gloves with black markings around the knuckles and under the hand also. He had dark blue military like pants with various pockets, he had black combat boots with crimson under it. His eyes became red around his original blue like blood in the water, his pupil became slits.

Naruto roar with all his might as his pain rose to higher leaves; he didn't stop even when the pains stop. He felt powerful, reborn, stronger, and more energetic like he could run lap after lap around the village non-stop, he felt like challenging himself to greater heights

* * *

><p><em><strong>Training ground 4<strong>_

Everything was peacefully and quiet if you wanted you could hear your own heartbeat. Suddenly pebbles and rock started to shake as a cloud was approaching the training ground. The cloud of dust sneezes and stops coming to a halt. The cloud disperse its self-shown a man dress in an extreme tight green spandex with bowl cut hair and huge eyebrows. " someone is learning of the flames of youth YOSH, I shall find the one with YOUTH power"

* * *

><p>F and Co saw how the blond haired Jinchuuriki took out their sempai with a single blow, this mission was supposed to be easy, get the girl and have be used as a breeding stock until a male or males were born and have those males impregnate a bunch of women to get more kids with the Byakugan. But this kid just killed their ace and fallback man like he was a toy. F and the rest of the squad started to takeout their blades to attack the boy. All six of the Kumo-nin took to the trees and surrounded the blond forming a circle above his head. All six of them looked at each other and nodded, quickly all of them pumped chakra to their legs and jumped down to kill the blond<p>

Naruto watch as the six kumo-nin came down with their swords at hand in different stances. Naruto saw as three of them broke formation and landed 100 degrees from each other, they quickly pour Raiton chakra to stun him and launch themselves towards him, aiming to his head, chest and stomach. Naruto saw this and bent down and jump at the precise moment the blades would have made contact with him, standing on top of the blades Naruto jump to attack the other three coming down. Naruto dodge the blade heading towards his neck and punch the Nin the stomach sending him towards the tree and making get stuck in its bark. But Naruto wasn't well adapted to his new form and got impaled by a katana where his arm was connecting to the rest of the body. He screamed and with rage he grab the hand of the Kumo-nin and brought him closer and with a bear hug started crush his insides, you could hear his bones being broken to bits, blood started to come out from his nose and mouth as his lungs had been pierced by his rubs making him breath blood. The last Nin was shock at wanted happen to his comrades but it was already too late to attack as he was pierced by his fellow comrades sword through his gut and with brute force Naruto punch his head off and fainted.

* * *

><p>It has been four days since the Kumo incident and things by far weren't looking that great for Konoha and Naruto. Asami had recovered after Naruto killed the 3 Kumo-nin and killed the other three before they could do anything else. She had lost the use of chakra to her arm. The stab was filled with Raiton chakra and this attack her chakra network and nervous system of that arm rendering it useless for the Gentle Fist as she couldn't shape chakra or maintain the stance on that arm. The only way possible for her to regain a possible use of her arm was by Tsunade Senju, but she had left the village to mourn her lose and hasn't set foot since. Hinata was not the same since that day as she was quiet and rarely spoke and looks at her father with cold eyes and didn't want to speak with nobody. She kept playing in her mind the death of her best and only friend and how he somewhat came back from the death. '<em>Naruto-kun you always try to protect me and be there for me b-but when you needed me the most i was weak, I betrayed you- I betray your trust in me. It all <em>_**HIS **__entire fault if he at least try to show me more and take time to help me instead of belittling me I could have protected you and Kaa-san from harm. You wouldn't have died and Kaa-san would have use of both her arms. It's all of the Hyuga elders and clan tradition fault.' _Thought Hinata as tears started to flow from her lavender eyes as she watches the sky from her window.

Naruto was comatose in a hospital bed. The Raiton attacks had render him in that state as it was push at great levels into his body. His mind shut all functions down to make for the pain in which he was. You have thought that the Hyuga were grateful for rescuing his daughter from her captor and protecting the Matriarch of the clan, but no the Hyuga Elders and the Civilian Council blamed him for everything. They blamed that for his interference Lady Asami lost her ability to use the gentle fist as she had to protect both him and Hinata from the nin and he wouldn't have been their she could had easily dispose of them, the Civilian Council blame him for the repercussions of the treaty between Kumo and Konoha as it was found that the head ninja was dead with the other six causing Kumo to blame Konoha of breaking the treaty between them as it stated no more conflict between them. The shinobi Council and elders with the Hokage knew this was just a ruse for Kumo to gain an advantage against Konoha and gaining the Byakugan in their ranks. The Civilian Council seeing they couldn't get Naruto killed or lock up started to spread rumors that he did to it get back at Konoha for his treatment and being put in his place by weakening it and making them go to war against Kumo. Most brought it and some didn't.

Anyhow, Naruto lay in bed dreaming about a red hair girl with purple eyes who looked like a tomato, they were playing tag in a grass plain, a red-orange fox laid there watching them play, running back in forth. The fox laid under the shadow of a red and black tree but this tree wasn't an ordinary tree as is was made from red and black tendrils which took the appearance of a tree from far away, the fox had its eyes closed taking pleasure of the peace and quiet until the two children stop laughing and started speaking to each other. Its ears started to twitch so it could hear the children talking "A-ano what's your name Red-Chan?" asked Naruto

"My name is Kushina, Foxy-Kun, what is yours?" said Kushina with a grin and putting her hands on her hips and bending forwards towards Naruto.

" H-Hai my name is Naruto" said Naruto with a nervous smile as Kushina bent forwards towards. This being said Kushina grab Naruto's hand and started to spin him while yelling " Yatta I made a new friend" over and over again that was until both them started to get dizzy and went to throw up near the tree. After both of them start to feel better Naruto turn around to talk to Kushina " red-chan do you really meant what you said?" said Naruto with his heart beating a fast pace. Kushina gave him a foxy smile "of course I mean it you dumbing, you don't want to be friends?" said Kushina while starting to fake cry. Naruto been Naruto, he started to get down on his knees saying sorry and how delighted he would be to be friends with her.

**One week later**

_**Top of Hokage Mountain**_

It was nighttime two male figures were on top of the Hokage faces. One of figures was crouched looking at night life of the village, behind him was a taller man looking towards the sky.

"Have you find any trace yet?" said the tall man with an annoy face towards the crouched male.

" not yet, but it would be much easier if you help instead if standing there" said the crouched man

"I'm helping dipshit, I trying to feel his presence" said the taller man

"FUCK YOU HELLER, YOU COULD HAVE JUST SAY THAT" said the crouched male turn around to Heller with a piss off look in his face.

"Shut up Mercer" said Heller

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, my hard drive die on me last week, lost all of my chapters but got this back from google drive. also have been experiencing a writers block.<p>

im going to just update this fic and maybe write a neglect one, i got inspired by reading **_Naruto Bonds of Hate_ **by _**animemaster5724** _, **_The Rave Master of Fairy Tail _**by **_AzureKing_**, but mostly **_Reaper of Justice_ **by **_Ryu Kotei_** only because of the dimension travel. i recommend you read this if you into neglect and some hating on Yondaime

also HAPPY BIRTHDAY NARUTO UZUMAKI.


	9. Awakening, search for the third:Part III

**Justus(translation)**

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"**_demon thought"_**

**_(my comment)_**

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

* * *

><p>It's almost Naruto God-Like ,he can still be defeated by S-rank nin when he is just a kid, this a harem and possible incest, will explain later when the story goes.<strong>Six Years after Kyuubi Attack<strong>

Fireworks were being launched into to the air, shinning for a couple of seconds the dark sky and giving a display of art to the citizens of Konoha. Mostly everyone was distracted by the display of colors and figures that the fireworks made, but what that they didn't know was that extra activity was about to start. Only a couple few were gathering to start The Hunt, an activity that was started by Mebuki Haruno with the sole purpose of vengeance against the Kyuubi who reside inside Naruto. What most didn't know is that she also didn't to avenge her platonic love, Minato Namikaze; who her mind was his until that red hair bitch took him away from her. Mebuki was crushed when she found out that Minato and Kushina got married and that she was with child, so she started to scheme in how to get revenge on Kushina. In the 9 month of pregnancy for both women, Mebuki felt a kick in her stomach from her little Hime there was her answers to her problems get her daughter involved with the future son of Kushina. The plan was simple get her daughter to have the boy fall for her , get pregnant and take away all of Money and Property of the Uzumaki and Namikaze, get Minato to leave Kushina by any means necessary . But it fell apart in the deaths of both Minato and his son when the Kyuubi attack. As if to make matters worse in the council meeting after the attack the Sandaime told everyone that the Uzumaki bitch was to seen as a hero as she held the Kyuubi down with her Chakra Chains so that Minato could seal the beast in a newborn child, said child was given the Uzumaki as a surname in honor of Kushina as held the beat down like the child is doing with its own body and life. The child was given that bitch's last name but also look like her beloved, so she promised that the child demon will suffer as it had ruined her life and was a mockery of her beloved and the love that he had with Kushina. But what Mebuki didn't know is that she was manipulated by Danzo who was using the Hunt as a means to get his weapon.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Naruto was running towards the forest to prevent any confrontation from the villagers. He ran at civilian standards to keep his use of chakra in the dark. In his hands was the present that Ayame had given him, it was picture frame with noodles glued to the surface with a picture of Hinata, Ayame and him on a swing, Hinata and Ayame stepping on the edges from the swing with him sitting on it. All three of them had a huge smile on their faces. Naruto knew that if he started to show use of chakra things would go south because then more shinobi would start to join the chase so the civilians can get their hands on him. He also knew that they could seal his chakra away with Fuinjustu as the scrolls in the bunker indicated that was possible with the proper knowledge or also can destroy his chakra network if someone tries to make a chakra restraint suppressor seal. He ran fast as possible by civilian terms; he turn ran past the ramen restaurant and turn left three blocks. He could see the forest right in front of him, he was going to make it in time, but his hopes were crushed as he was suspended in the air by a wired net which was sinking into his flesh. Naruto closed his eyes in pain hoping that it would go away. But his wishes were futile as he heard the mob heading towards him. He saw a blonde haired women heading towards him, he could guess she was leading the mob this year.

Getting desperate Naruto pull out a knife and started to cut the wire to get free. The mob was getting near. Naruto was almost free, just one more cut and he was home free. But he didn't count on the mob having a couple of shinobi in their midst, they saw he was trying to get away so they quickly threw a couple of shurikens to Naruto. Naruto could increase his scream as the shuriken pierce his body but also making him get cuts from the how sharp the net was. Not being able to control pain, he lost his grip on the knife letting it fall through the openings of the net.

"HAHA look at the demon cry, we know your tears are fake" said Mebuki with a smile on her face.

"I have an idea that would make IT feel pain even more Lady Haruno" said a Konoha-Nin as he fingers started to spark with lighting as he approached the net. He gently started to touch the wires of the net and charged lighting charka into to, causing Naruto to shake uncontrollably.

"Like that you little shit? The net is the shinobi kind one, it made out of fine chakra metal to let any nature type to flow through it." Said the Nin

The rest of the mob was gathering around Naruto, punching him where ever they could. Those with Fire nature chakra started to let the charka flow through the net causing it to burn into his flesh. Having their fun, the mob didn't notice that the net was starting to break as they didn't let it cool down after every use.

Naruto started again to cry but not of pain but out of hate as how they treated him but also for almost destroying his precious gift from Ayame and Hinata. The photo was mostly burned just leaving where the three were smiling at the camera. he looked at the picture with intense glare, " _I won't let them take my happiness away, I won't let then take the few moments I can truly smile,. But I don't have enough power or strength to make them pay for my suffering" _thought Naruto

* * *

><p><span><strong>Hokage Mountain<strong>

"Mercer, I found him, his surrounded by some people… FUCK THEY ARE TRYING TO KILL HIM" said Heller

"huh, WHAT, MOVE ASS HELLER WE GOING TO BUST SOME HEADS" said Mercer as his eyes started to turn red. ' _i won't let you feel that pain kid, I may not know you but I won't let you suffer any more'_ as he jumped down the mountain.

" wait Mercer they going to know we are here" said Heller but Mercer was already running towards the kid, leaving big cracks on the ground and some broken windows from the houses around.

"let us end what Yondaime-sama started, we shall be known as heroes of the Elemental Nations for killing the Kyuubi, Konoha shall be known as the supreme power for kill this demon and all nations shall fall under our might said a random Konoha nin, at this being said a civilian raised a katana to decapitate Naruto.

The civilian lower the katana down with all his might but the blade never made contact with its target as the blade was sliced in half. The man turns to his right to see a man with an enormous blade for an arm pulsing red. The blade started to shift into a normal arm. The civilian gave a scream of horror as blood started to flow across his face. The scream eco through the wind as the a piece of the man's head fell down and blood started to flow like a fountain from the remaining piece of his head attach to the body. The mob started to scream monster and tried to run away from Mercer, other thought that being more of them they could killed the man. But things didn't go their away for three reasons.

Behind them a large object fell from the sky causing a sizable crater to appear under the object. They saw that the object was a large tall dark skin man. The men crack his knuckles showing that he meant business.

" you meat bags aren't going anywhere" said mercer with a smirk as his hands started to shift a round big limb with cylinder like object sticking out of it. It was the Mercers Hammerfists, capable of bringing down a Goliath in 3 to 5 hits.( I just guessing, cuz I don't remember). With this being said, Mercer rushed quick and punched a nin in the middle of his chest, causing a sound wave upon impact and sending the nin backwards with a hole the size of a big ball Rasengan( the one where Naruto is using a clone while being influence by Kurama's Chakra in the anime). Heller's arms started to grow bigger and losing fingers until he arms with three big fingers.

" you aren't going anywhere assholes" said Heller as he started shooting tendrils around them, closing any possible exit.

" How can you defend this monster, he has killed hundreds of people six years ago" shouted a civilian

" the only monster I see here are you meat bags" said Mercer

" you demon lovers, we will kill you, we are more than you, we are ninjas from the greatest military power in the Elemental Nations" said the Konoha shinobi as they started going through hand seals.

**Doton: Ganchuso (Earth Release: Rock Pillar Spear)**" said one the nin with a smirk on his face as he saw Mercer get impaled by the rock spear that appear under him. Mercer was impaled through his stomach and legs.

**Katon: Gokakyu no Justu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique) **said two nin. Both fireballs went forwards combining into a stronger fireball like the ones made by an Uchiha, the combined fireball made direct impact on Heller's face. Both ninja got close to the raging and started to laugh but it was cut short as one of them was sent fly and start to roll backwards until it he was laying on the floor dead. His neck was snapped upon being hit by Heller's shield. Heller grab the other ninja in front of him and started to punch him in the face rapidly, he pick the ninja up and brought him down to his knee and making the ninja cough blood. Heller then pushes the ninja off his knee like trash. He walks towards the rest of the mob without any bother crushing the almost dying man's head like a cockroach. Heller raised his hand forward and shot a tendril to the nearest person possible and inserts a bio-bomb in her womb. He started to walk towards Mebuki. The rest of the mob was scared of the man, monster in front of them, but then courage/ stupidity started to go through their minds. They thought that by outnumbering the man in front of them, that they would kill him as easy as his friend. They thought wrong ,as the woman that was grabbed by Heller exploded and started to attract anything around her. The bomb had caught 5 members of the mob. The Bomb's head was hanging upside down by the spine, under the head as a mixture of earth, homes, and people. But things got worse for the mob as they heard cracking from behind them. They started to turn slowing and saw Mercer breaking the stone spears.

Mercer started to concentrate his strength in his right arm and pushed forward, breaking his arm free with a piece of spear still stuck in his arm. Mercer started to turn his upper body to break the spear that was impaled in his thorax. He raised both arms to break the two remaining spears in his legs. He started to walk slowing to the remaining mob with a devilish grin on his face and to scared them more he started to pull the spear out of his thorax, displaying to the mob the hole in his body. Mercer crushed the stone spear with hand. He grab the spear that was still in his left arm and grab the Konoha-nin by the throat and shoved the spear in his mouth, but he wasn't finished. Mercer rose the spear with the man and stab the spear to the ground, leaving the body a couple of inches from the ground.

Mebuki was shaking, '_this was not supposed to happen'_ she said in her mind over and over again. It was so simple; the Mob was going to celebrate the Kyuubi Festival by hunting the Demon Brat, Kill it or leaving him barely alive. But now almost every person was being killed by these Men… no monsters, and now she was going to die.

Blood was everywhere, on the walls, windows, the ground. Bodies that were torn to pieces, some were hanging from the electric lines being jolted by thousands of volts. On the ground was mass of bio flesh from the attacks of Mercer and Heller. In the middle was a colored shit woman who was trembling like a fish out of water. She was alone, on her knees. You could only see her dim green eyes, an some blond hair. The trembling mess was the Mebuki Haruno. She let a banshee like scream, breaking the windows around her, and fell face forward in a puddle of her own shit and piss.

Branches of trees being broken could be heard loudly in the forest, some of the smaller fauna started running scared but some of the abnormally big creatures started to trek towards the area. The first to get there was a huge centipede its pincers ready kill its prey, it crawl on the ground looking at the future preys.

Heller and Alex just landed in the forest, knowing that they would be found so easily with these giant trees around them. They could easily use the terrain to combat any threat as it was easy to destroy their surroundings but also strong enough to withstand their power. They started to walk slowly for a couple of minutes to see if they were followed, seeing that wasn't the case they stop and sat down. Alex put Naruto on the ground carefully to no wake him up.

"so what now mercer?, we have the Kid with us." Said Heller as he stared to the night sky

"we train him Heller , you said it yourself, the last we need is other New York outbreak" said Mercer, pulling his hood off and running his hands through his hair. He would help the kid, he wouldn't let him fall like he did, and Naruto wouldn't lose someone he cares about because of Blacklight.

Heller started to collect some stones and branches to use to make a fire to warm the kid. He crouches and started to make the wood burn, he stared at the fire while hearing Mercer finish talking.

"Train him in what exactly Mercer?, we don't know anything about this Shinobi Business to even teach him anything" said Heller as he continue to stare at the Fire.

Getting up from the ground, Mercer started to walk towards Heller and also crouch next to Heller but look at the other way. Mercer starts to stare at the ground and pick up some stones and play with them in his hand. "We will teach him how to use the Blacklight, how to use hive mind and you can teach him basic combat and what you learn at boot camp when you enter the Marines." Said Mercer kept playing with stone in his hand. Heller turns his head towards Mercer with any angry expression on his face. "What the Fuck Mercer he is just a kid, a civilian and I won't make a solider child, he isn't like you… a person who has the means to kill without any problem" said Heller

"I'm not saying that Heller but we aren't in our world were this morally wrong, face it Heller here is kill or be killed. You just saw a 6 year almost getting killed for no apparent reason. You said it we don't know anything about this Shinobi business" said Mercer without looking at Heller

" but is not our decision to make Mercer, it the Kids, we can't force him to become a cold blooded killer" said Heller

" I know you have problems with this Heller but like you said it not our choice to make it the Kids' choice to make, isn't the right brat" said Mercer looking at Naruto. Naruto turned around to face both men, he sat up and look at the fire sigh sadly " your right it my choice to make, it was one I was trying to make later on, but what happen awhile along make my choice more clear… I have to become a monster if its necessary to survive but also protect those who I care, they won't care if those are someone my age or and elder. They already shown by trying to kill me that they don't hold morals for that." Answered Naruto with an emotionless face and getting up to where both man were. He grab a small branch and started to poke the fire.

" anyway thank you for saving back there, but why did you save?. You don't even know me" whisper Naruto as he continued to poke the fire.

" No problem kid but to answer your question it was the right thing to do" said Heller as sat down and stared at the fire

" Also we were looking for you for a long time" said Mercer with a grin on his face.

Naruto stop poking the fire and was processing what the man told him, that they were looking for him. Questions put in his head as for why where they looking for him, where they hire by a family relative?, for how long where they looking for him?. Naruto turned around to face the man " for how long have you been looking for me and why?" question Naruto as he tried to look for his knife but didn't find it until he heard something being toss to the ground in front of him. It was the knife that was given to him by his friend in the orphanage Tenten.

"Looking for that Kid? Just relax with not going to hurt you" said Heller

" as for how long we been looking for you? It been almost 6 years since we were told to look for your" said mercer

Naruto had more questions as for why they were looking for him since he was born and who sent them. " does this has to do with me being trained" asked Naruto

"Yes kid it has to do with you been trained, I can't tell you who sent us but what I can tell you is that is for your own good and those around you" Mercer

" so you also see me as a demon like the villagers" said Naruto with an icy tone. Mercer's eyes flashed red with anger and hatred at been compared to those meatbags.

"No idiot kid, it because of you can do and become, the power you have can cause you turn against those you care, it won't matter what they mean to you." Said Mercer with a sad tone

"What power? I don't have any and if I did I wouldn't be treated badly as they treat those with bloodline limits like royalty "said Naruto. Mercer was about to answer but Heller spoke "the power that you have is Blacklight, it makes you the perfect being, the perfect killer. You would be extremely hard to kill to the point of being invincible but only someone with the same power can kill you. Your body will evolve and adapt to your environment. It gives incredible superhuman genetic prowess that greatly increases their natural abilities to levels far exceeding human capability. This power is a virus kid, After infection, the virus "plugs in" and activates the 'junk' DNA in its victim, resulting in several biological changes that create (and recreate) sentience within the infected creature's cellular makeup. It acts by affecting the protein encoding regions of the promoter introns in each cell. As a retrovirus, it contains both RNA and the reverse transcriptase enzyme, allowing it to insert its own genetic codes into the host's cells. It enters, re-purposes and changes the cell, replicating previously dormant non-coding segments of the organism's DNA. More often than not, these changes are too drastic and 99.99% of all infected organisms die from massive organ failure and cell saturation. However, few variants have yielded other beneficial results. Due to the rapid changes caused by the virus, the infected individual usually does not survive the transformations; only two individuals have survived its effects: Alex Mercer and James Heller"

Naruto was in shock for all this information in his head; he had a power that made Kage level shinobi look like academy ninja with the right training and control. The virus made the person stronger from beyond human levels but what would it do to human shinobi wielding chakra?.

" what happen to them? Are they the ones who sent you to find me?" said Naruto

" no kid they didn't sent us because it would be impossible" said Heller

"why are they dead" asked Naruto with a sad tone as he lost the chance to talk to someone we could relate to/

"It would be impossible for them to send us if we are them kid" said Mercer with grin on his face as his hands shifted to his Claws and scaring the heck out of Naruto

"Fuck" said Naruto as he passed out from hearing and seeing what Blacklight can do to those you wield it.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Hours Later<strong>

Heller and Mercer where busy keeping the small fire alive, both of them had taken turn to keep an eye on Naruto while going hunting to gain biomass and some food for when Naruto woke up, Heller was already coming with a boar over his shoulder while dragging a huge bear. Heller toss the Bear towards Mercer to consume as he already had his share of biomass. Heller sat down and started to skin the boar and to cook it on the fire. It took a couple of minutes to have the meat ready to eat, it smelt really good. Heller heard a groan behind him and saw that Naruto was already waking up from his slumber from a couple hours ago.

"rise and shine princess, foods ready" said Heller as walk towards Naruto handing him a leg to eat. " W-what smells to good" said Naruto, " boar's meat kid, eat up" replied Heller as walked away from Naruto. Naruto started to eat the boars' leg by viscously tearing a piece from it with his teeth. He quickly devours the meat from the leg only leaving the bone. As Naruto swallow the last piece of meat, he went towards both men and crossed his legs and sat down and moves back and forth at a gentle pace. "So when are we going to start training with my Blacklight powers?" Asked Naruto. Sighing Heller answered "The sooner the better kid so we can check your powers and also so you don't trigger then by accident or can't control it. Mercer who was in deep thought got up and spoke " Naruto, the training you will face won't be your standard Shinobi, it could easily make you go insane with lust for consuming anything in your path, especially because we don't know if you're a infected, evolve or a Prototype. You can only with hold a certain amount of biomass, it also depends in what you are and your age, if you go more than what you can hold, you would be a ticking time bomb or worse a mindless infected. But if you're a prototype you won't have these problems". His heart started to beat hard and fast at what was he told by Alex, fear and doubt was gripping in his heart and mind but Naruto been a stubborn Uzumaki he was determine to become a prototype. His thought was interrupted by a hand on his shoulder, turning around he saw Heller given him a smile of reassurance. Naruto gave him a small smile and went back to sleep as he was tired of all the excitement in one day.

* * *

><p>Steps could be heard in the darkness as they headed to the only entrance of light, said light had a reddish tone in it. The only thing that could be seen was black greenish leather reflecting the little light that enters the room. The figure started to walk towards the light. The only thing that could be seen from the figure was a curvy silhouette. "IM FINALLY FREE", with that being said the woman jump down from the room.<p> 


	10. Hard Choices

**Names of people,city,weapon(translation)**

"**demon talk"**

"normal talk"

'_thought'_

"**_demon thought"_**

**_(my comment)_**

I Don't Own Naruto

I don't own prototype

Rate and review , I would really appreciate it can help

This is my first story so hold your horses people before you start cursing and whatever

* * *

><p>Hokage-sama said the kneeled ANBU agent. Sarutobi who was busy reading paperwork and seeing what he had to sign for the night.<p>

"Report" said Sarutobi as he start to lit his pipe

"Leafs have been burned and torched Hokage-sama" said the ANBU Tora

That being said, Sarutobi quickly channeled chakra under his desk to trigger an illusion privacy seal. He cross his fingers in front of him and his eyes became that of a veteran solider and not of an old man.

"There was a massacre near the gate towards training ground 44 sir, most casualties were civilians the rest were shinobi." said Tora. Sarutobi sighed at this; he could only express how ashamed and angry he was at the citizens of konoha. They would attack an innocent child just because of what he holds. He cursed the shinobi that died tonight, he thought they knew better but also they had committed double treason. First they disobey their Hokage's orders about Naruto's status, second they had try to weaken Konoha's military power, as Naruto was a valuable asset and weapon to the leaf. He knew he was breaking his promise to Minato, to have Naruto live a normal life and be seen as a Hero for containing the Kyuubi at bay. But he had to think of the village first, it had been weaken by the attack are already, they had lost 15% of elite Jounin, 30% chunin, 20% gennin of konoha's shinobi forces. He already lost control of the Academy to the civilian council as they funded the reconstruction of the entire property. They had gained some hold on village's economic infrastructure, by funding repairs, given loans. From what he was heard they are trying to already lower the Academy standards to let more civilian born become shinobi, don't get him wrong; he has no biased view of the background of future shinobi but what they were doing was wrong they were trying to get more power by using children and he couldn't even lift a finger.

"were there any survivors" asked Sarutobi while huffing smoking rings out his pipe hoping there weren't any to make things more easy to cover up, they died burned while intoxicated for taking the festival to the extreme or something like that.

"Hai Hokage-sama, she is being treated as we speak at the HQ's medical ward." said Tora

Hearing this Sarutobi processed to release the seal and get up from his chair and walk towards the door, turning his head towards tora "get Inoichi to the ward NOW!" order Sarutobi as he closed the door and went towards the crime scene.

* * *

><p>3 min after<p>

The forensic team was busy look for any clue of how the murders happen and what type of justu was used to cause such deaths. As there weren't any complete bodies to look for what type of weapon or Justu was used at first glance. Some were using chakra scanner on the black and red tendrils that were everywhere at the scene to scan for any known chakra signature that has been registered to the citizen database of konoha, as they concluded that criminal was a citizen of the village. This what Sarutobi saw when he arrived at scene, what he saw made his stomach try to and spill all its contents. Bodies were hanging from the electric wires by their own intestines which were given off a scent of burnt meat. Some had holes in different parts of their bodies. One had her throat pierced by the vertebrae column of another person as it still had the head which was crushed by brute force.

"Report" said Sarutobi as he tried to maintain a calm face in front of his soldiers. He searches in his robes for his pipe to calm his nerves as he was expecting bad news.

"All causalities are beyond recognition sir, it will be hard to find the pieces to assemble the bodies to know who was killed as there is large quantities of blood that are mixed together. So aren't going to be able to give you any information of who they are, but we found that there was someone else who knows what happen here." Inform tori to Sarutobi who was cursing at having a witness to the events that occurred here. Puffing a ring of smoke, Sarutobi asked "who was it Tori". Tori proceeded to show a slightly damaged Hunting Knife. It had scorched marks, the blade had been sliced as if had been done by lightning. That was not all that he was shown, given to his hands was a wire net that had remnants of flesh and blood on it. You could tell that the net had been laced with Raiton and Katon charka. He gripped the net with anger and sadness. Anger because how dare the villagers and shinobi endanger the village by trying to unleash the Kyuubi from its prison and also weaken it by destroying its most valuable future asset, with sadness as to how they treated a child he did have anything to do with choosing to have the Kyuubi sealed in his person. Turn to face most of the shinobi at the area, Sarutobi processed to withdraw his grandfather persona and switch to his Hokage persona. "LISTEN UP I WANT TO YOU TO FIND UZUMAKI NARUTO AND ANYTHING THAT LEADS TO HIS WHEREABOUTS, IT THAT UNDERSTOOD?" ordered Sarutobi as he started to walk way until he was stopped by an ANBU he showed him a picture. The picture was a bit burn by you could perfectly see one Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, Ayame Ichiraku all smiling at the camera but when made the Hokage shed a tear was the smile that Naruto had in the picture, it was a real smile not a force or fake one that he always showed to everyone; including him.

* * *

><p>Forest Of Death<p>

Next Day

Our three Blacklight wielders were awake and eating breakfast, well two where consuming a bear and one was eating a roasted lizard. Naruto found out that eating lizard wasn't so bad after all; at least it was better that eating out of the garbage. After all three finished eating and grabbed whatever they could with them they proceeded to go further into the forest and reach the river that went through it. While they walked, Naruto started to get impatient with all the silence. He started to formulate questions as what would he be learning from his new abilities.

"So when are we going to start training?" Asked Naruto with his hands in his pockets and eyeing between Alex and Heller to see was going to answer first. Mercer turned around his shoulder and smirked "your weak kid, you are nowhere at our level to start training with any offensive and defensive abilities. You thing because you have the same power we have you're going to have the access to all of it because of that your wrong. First I'm going to show you basic defensive ability which will later become in a passive one that will be trigger by itself or on your on senses." And a black shield that was constantly shifted appear on his right arm, it went from his hand to his elbow and it didn't seem to be heavy.( looks like when you use for the first time the shield in Prototype). Naruto looked at the small shield with awe; the applications for the shield for limitless, if hone his instincts and senses would have to take the much precaution when fighting as the shield would appear to deflect the attack.

He could also use it to batter through enemies and buildings, but also he could be able to protect himself from harm by the villagers. This thought brought a smile on his face, seen this Mercer interrupted his train of thought "so are you ready kid? Well try to imagine and feel a shield on your arm. Think of your arm changing into the shield."

Naruto started to think of a shield on his arm and saw how the tendrils started to form a shield. He started to flex his arm to see if it slow him down, he kept this up until he felt something being thrown at him and by instinct he block whatever it was with his shield arm. He waited for impact but nothing came until he heard claps. He lowers his arm to see Mercer walking towards and clapping his hands until he put them in pockets with a smirk on his face.

" good, good Kid. I see potential kid but you have to make it stronger to with stand piercing force of the attack" said Mercer

Naruto with dumb face started to think what he just been told, he didn't hear a sound of anything hitting so he face Mercer to ask what he was talking about. But Mercer saw his clueless face, so he started to walk towards Naruto and with index finger he poked Naruto's shield until he felt pain and sacked his hand away." What the fuck did you do?, that hurt" cursed Naruto as he rubbed his arm.

"That was for you to see how weak your shield was and also to show you that your pain tolerance is low, well low for our standers kid. This little rock was able to pierce your shield that it almost went through your chest, now if this was an armor piercing round or a kunai you have lost the fight and get killed. We need to work on that shield of yours to the point that you will be able to throw back the rock with the same force or more." Said Mercer as he lectured him.

"Alright, Alright I get the point I need to concentrate to make it stronger" replied Naruto

"No just concentrate kid you also going to need to consume bio-mass so you can evolve and adapt to become stronger. The more you consume the stronger you get but you also have to let your body adapt to the strain of more biomass if you don't you could go from depending on biomass like a damn junkie. You are going to have to train your abilities to make them improve with you. Specific DNA that you consume with unlocks new abilities. If you get the shield to able to withstand 3 boulders thrown at you I will give you a surprise" said Mercer with a smirk on his face. Naruto went back to training after hearing this. Even if he had a terrible childhood so far he kept his child like curiosity.

Seeing Naruto being so into his training, Mercer started to walk away while think for his sister or pseudo-sister as he wasn't really Mercer but at the same time he was. In all the sense of the word he was Alex J Mercer, he had his DNA, Memories, Feelings, Personality but Mercer die that day at Penn Station. The Virus took over his body and reanimated to life. The virus was sentient strain and it took control over the body and assumes the identity of Alex Mercer. But even this made him see Naruto as Dana, as a sibling of his own. He could relate to him as he was also treated harshly because of his mother status of being a felon and bullied by kids.

**_5 Hours Later_**

Heller was busy looking for food so Naruto could have something edible to eat as he had yet to unlock the full potential of the Blacklight virus in him. As couldn't just consume anything as he body still had to adapt to the manifestation of the virus that was being introduced to his blood in small quantities. he could either become an evolved or a prototype or a combination both. He kneels down and saw some rabbit tracks heading east to the forest. He continues to follow the rabbit until he heard some voices. He saw six persons with black coats on them wearing what look to look like animals masks with writing in the middle of the forehead of the mask. With what he gains for previous consuming he could see that the writing was the word Root. He quickly jumped on the tree to get a better view of the situation.

" roba,zou,ushi,tori,buta we have to find Danzo-sama's weapon for the good of the village" said Mushi

"Hai" said the root anbu

"We are to find him while his whereabouts are unknown to rest of the village. we are to extract him from the forest and bring him to Danzo-sama to begin his indoctrination to our ranks. so that Danzo-sama's will can prosper and make Konoha safe from her enemies. we are to eliminate any witness and companions that the vessel has with it. Reports tell as that there is at least two persons with him. we can further support this claim thanks to Fu-sempai as he went into Haruno-san's mind before Inoichi-san could arrived. we are to look for a white male around 5 '10"wearing a black jacket underneath it a grey hood and a black male around 6'2" wearing a black jacket with red inside. Our primary objective is to get the vessel secondary is to capture the both males if not possible to exterminate them and leave no traces behind." order Mushi. With their order given out the Root Anbu started to check their equipment, this gave Heller time to head back and warns the others

* * *

><p>Naruto was lying on the ground with pieces of rock around him, he was breathing heavily from all the training he did to have a decent control of his shield and getting more than three boulders thrown at him. But still he couldn't complain as he finally could withstand boulders thrown at him and also he will get a surprise from Alex. So it was a win-win for everyone, he gets a stronger shield to protect himself and also a surprise after the damn beating he got. He could hear steps coming closer but he was too tired to turn his head to see who it was. When he didn't hear steps anymore he guesses they stop seeing him on the ground or they were either already next to him.<p>

Opening his eyes he sees Alex smiling down on him, nodding his head approving the great improvement that he (Naruto) has done. Mercer held his hand downwards so Naruto could get up. Naruto got up thanks to Mercer. Mercer started to pump bio-mass into Naruto both their arms started to shift, Mercer started pump bio-mass very fast into Naruto as his arm started to shift like water was being introduce into his arm. Naruto getting freaked out pulled his arm out Mercer's grip and starts to feel pain in his head and arms. He drops kneeling on the ground while grabbing his head as if would fall down. Letting a roar escape his mouth from all the pain he was enduring, he was seeing images of a blade, blood, dead bodies.

With a groan from the pain Naruto got up and gave Mercer a glare that would kill if possible. He started to rush towards Mercer with intent on punching him the gut. As he sent his right fist towards his gut but he stated to feel his arm was different, he could feel blood pouring down his arm. Naruto turn to face his right fist and saw a big blade piercing Alex through the gut. Naruto quickly pulled his blade out Alex and look at him with a face of horror killed his savior and brief Sensei. But this quickly vanished as he saw Alex quickly heal and his cloths started to reform. Mercer given him a sadistic grin punched him in the face.

"So kid how do you like your surprise. You liked it? That power is called Blade. The blade is extremely effective in close contact. While this power may be utilized against basic infantry well shinobi in your case, its true destructive capability is in attacking heavy defended targets and larger creatures." Said Mercer

Naruto looked at Alex with awe at being given a powerful weapon at his dispose. He looked at his blade (concept art of Alex's blade it's on prototype wikia). Naruto start to walk with it and found that it was heavy to even lift up. The only way he could think of was using own weight to give it power to even cut through something. As Naruto started to play around with his blade, Heller was arriving at camp.

"Get your stuff packing kid we need to move and hide" order Heller as he started to set the fire off and consuming the rest of the bio-mass available at camp.

"W-what why do we have to hide? We are far into the forest no one will come to this side of the forest." Complained Naruto as he turn to Alex for support

Mercer seeing Naruto's pleading to stay here made give his own opinion "come on Heller the kid is right, no one was come looking for us and we far inside this forest. Also it's not like we can't just kill them or scare them off like we did to the other."

" we got six ninja looking for this kid Mercer and by the looks of it they want he really bad" replied Heller. "Wait what? What do you mean that they want him really bad? They just tried to kill him, they should be happy that we got out of their when they tried to kill him" said Mercer

"No, I don't think those we killed have anything to do with this. Well not directly, they were on order by some called Danzo. They want to capture Naruto and make him his weapon while the village is uncertain about his whereabouts." Said Heller while looking at Naruto to figure out why they wanted him so badly.

"S-suminasen but can't we not just consumed them and gain their knowledge of the situation and use this to our advantage to gain more information" said Naruto

"Not bad kid that is some quick thinking, we could also see if can gain the usage of chakra along with it and then teach you what they know" said Mercer with a grin on his face while think of the mayhem that he will be able to cause when they adapt again.

**Meanwhile at the medical ward at ANBU Headquarters **

Inoichi was going through Mekubi's memories of nights events that took place. What he saw disgust him. How could they blame a child that had no choice into housing a Bijuu and saw that they are finishing what Yondaime-sama would have wanted? To kill the demon fox now that it had a human shell to die. That was too absurd; you can't kill the vessel as it would unleash the Fox on Konoha once more. He also saw Mekubi's personal motives to harm the kid and what he found astonished him, the child was the son of her wife's friend Kushina, hell they were best friends if the beating with the frying pan bear witness to that friendship as both tended to beat their love interests with the frying pan. But also he was Yondaime-sama's son. But what puzzled him was how she found out about this when no one else knew about this not even the Shinobi council knew about this. Some wanted to adopt him because of being an orphan and a hero who thanks to being born saved them, other he could tell wanted for power, as he could become a powerful asset to the village.

He found that her was to have beaten up for revenge against Kushina but also to become his apparent savior at the last second to save him and have him under her control to gain hold over and Namikaze and Uzumaki assets that he would obtain by becoming an adult. This sickens him, as how despicable this woman was. Inoichi didn't know how to tell Sarutobi this, there has to be a reason that they were told about Naruto's parentage. But also he wonders if the third view Naruto with some hate as the rest because his wife also died that night. You would ask came to mind? Well he thought that the clans who really cared for the child could have adopt him and given him a good life, but that his status was revealed following the attack as if it was not important at all, the third didn't even try to deny his status. The third could have also deny the child being sent to the orphanage even if he was a child he could have pulled his value as a military asset and fall to shinobi clan jurisdiction Inoichi had to make a hard choice to either tell his superior what he learned or to lie and give him a half truth. Seeing the last of her memories, Inoichi proceeded to cancel the Justu to give Sarutobi his report.

Sarutobi was smoking his pipe as he waited for Inoichi to finish his investigation with the woman, he sigh at how things were going. He had to erase Mekubi's memories of tonight's events but also Narutos. He could not let the child have memories of what happen to him because this will make him lose faith at the village but it will also make him un-loyal to the Hokage position and village. He couldn't allow the village to lose its weapon. He had to think of the village first, the happiness of a single child didn't overweight that of the village. This was one of the hardest choices he had to make, he knew Minato would approve of this as he also did the same, ash could have easily seal the fox complete inside him for all eternity but didn't.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Forest of Death<strong>

"so we ambush them and knock them out to later divided them 2 each to consume right" asked Mercer with a grin of becoming more powerful

"Yes Mercer" said Heller

"B-but do I have to really consume them? It's like I'm going to eat them for fuck sakes. "replied Naruto with disgust of the thought eating them. This quickly went away after being punched in head by Alex. "Fuck kid this is what we are, this is what you are going to be brat. First we are not eating them; we are breaking down their Biomass and DNA and integrating it into us. We absorb them not eat them. Have you seen us opening our mouths and putting them in and chomping them to pieces?" said Mercer

"Okay I get it; it's not considered eating them if we don't chomp on them with our mouths. Thanks for clearly that out, but also you said I'm an infected so I'm not capable of consuming because for one I'm not an Evolved, Prototype or Runner(1) for the matter." Asked Naruto

"I know kid but with this we will accelerate you adaptation of the virus. The biomass is just going to accelerate the bonding process of your strain of virus. Also you will gain the knowledge of what appears to professional shinobi but that doesn't mean just because you have the knowledge of how to use their techniques you're going to be confident in them. For one it's not what you are used to, the knowledge is like an instruction manual you will know how to do it but you're not going to know it by instinct, your body will not be in sync with your actions. They will just be defect copies of the original." Said Mercer

With that being said, all three of them prepared to fight the six Root ANBU heading their way.

" Get ready and Kill them all" Shouted Heller as he shifted his arm to take form of a blade

" Lets show this pests who they are messing with" shouted Mercer as he started to for his claws

" I'm not going to be controlled, im not going to my freedom be taken away, IM NOT GOING TO BE NOBODIES FUCKING WEAPON TO PLAY WITH SO DIE YOU FUCKERS" Roared Naruto as he formed his blade and charged to one of the Ne that had been distracted at the display of powers from all three Blacklight wielders.

* * *

><p>1)Runner is the codename assigned by Blackwatch to non-Prototype Infected individuals who had managed to escape military detainment. These infected individuals are capable of manipulating and spreading the virus they have been infected with. Although Runners can be classified as a variant of the Infected, they differ from the walkers. A Runner's physical features and intelligence are not affected when they are infected with a viral strand, similar to a Prototype.<p>

However, little is known about the exact behavior of Runners. They seem have a certain innate ability to control the infected individuals to a certain extent. Their physique is drastically enhanced to physically overpower a Prototype.


End file.
